An American Dream
by AslansHow24
Summary: Usagi is selected for an elite scholarship to attend a boarding school in America. There she makes friendships that will last for eternity as they battle the evil Queen Beryl.
1. A New Start

**An American Dream**

**PGSM meets Anime**

**Summary: Usagi Tsukino is a bubbly happy go lucky sixteen year old girl. Her entire world changes when she is selected for an honors program to attend an elite high school in America, meaning she has to leave everything she knows behind, her friends, family and crush. On the plane to America, she meets Makoto Kino, another japanese student on her way to Salem Academy. When she arrives at the elite boarding school, she is met with distain from the popular and elusive Raye Hines. She meets and befriends shy Amy Anderson, who is at the top of her class and singer/song writer Mina Andrews, who is taking a hiatus from her world tour. Together, these five students are the most powerful girls the world has ever seen. But first they must learn thier powers and band together to find the Princess of the Moon and protect her from the forces of evil.**

**Raye Hines=Rei Hino (from Anime)**

**Amy Anderson=Ami Mizuno (A bit of Anime and PGSM)**

**Mina Andrews= Minako Aino (PGSM all the way except for the name)**

**Makoto Kino=Makoto Kino (PGSM)**

**Usagi Tsukino=Usagi Tsukino (PGSM)**

**Kunzite= Ken Matthews**

**Zoicite=Zaira Henderson**

**Jadiete= Jason Sampson**

**Nephrite=Nathanial Erickson**

**Mamoru Chiba=Darien Shields**

**Chapter One: A New Start**

Tsukino Usagi opened her eyes and blinked, blearly eyed. Then she shot out of bed and ran downstairs, still in her pajamas.

"Are the test results here yet?" She asked excitedly. Ikuko laughed and handed her excited daughter the thick envelope. She ripped it open and glanced at her scores. She looked up at her mother and brother. "Top scores in everything" She said cheerfully. Ikuko enveloped her in a hug.

"That's wonderful, Usagi. I'm so glad Motoki was able to tutor you" Usagi nodded.

"Me too" She said. She had a secret crush on the college boy, and when he had offered to tutor her to help her get her grades up, she had gladly accepted. Motoki ran a karaoke parlor, a place that Usagi frequented with her best friend, Naru. She glanced at the scores again and noted the other sheet of paper, which looked like a letter. She opened it up and read it out loud.

"Dear Tsukino-san,

We are pleased with the progress you have made at Jubann High School. You have been selected to recieve a full scholorship to attend Salem Academy for the gifted in America. The Academy only offers five scholarships per country for thier international program. We hope that you accept this opportunity to better your education.

Sincerely,

Haruna-san"

Usagi looked up from the letter at her mother, whose eyes were brimming with unshed tears.

"Usagi, this is wonderful" She said. Usagi sighed.

"Yes, I suppose it is" She said quietly. Usagi went up to her room and stared out the window. "How can I leave all this behind" She asked herself quietly. Her brother, Shingo, was standing in the doorway to her room.

"You'll be fine" He told her. Shingo was only one year younger than Usagi (I wanted them to be close) and was her best friend.

"But I'll be leaving everyone behind" Usagi exclaimed. Shingo shook his head.

"You'll be following your dreams. Besides, with your laptop we can chat via skype, email, call, text. We'll be able to communicate and you'll be home for holidays" He pointed out. Usagi stared out at the stars. She always felt as if someone was watching her and smiled.

"Your right Shingo" She said. "I'm going to make the most of this experience"

_"Why America, your majesty?"_

_"That is where the soldiers reside, Pluto, my friend. The Prince and his generals are there as well"_

_"Will she be safe there?" _

_"Pretty soon, no place will be safe. I wish she could live a normal life, but darkness is fast approaching. Beryl knows where she is. We must move her to a place where she'll be protected"_

_"What about the legend of Sailor Moon" _

_"I don't want my daughter to fight, but I believe she has the spirit of Sailor Moon within her. Sailor Moon hasn't appeared since before I was born. I don't want my daughter to carry that burden" _

_"And if she is the legendary warrior?"_

_"Then she will need guidance" _

_"Of course, your majesty"_


	2. Makoto

**An American Dream**

**Chapter Two: Makoto**

Usagi boarded the plane. She was grateful for the four years of English she had studied at Jubann Middle and High School. It would help her in America. She found her seat and sat down next to a girl who seemed about her age. The girl had dark brown hair and was japanese.

"Konnichiwa" She said cheerfully. Her long black hair was in it's usual pigtails. The other girl smiled.

"Konnichiwa" She replied. "My name is Kino Makoto"

"I'm Tsukino Usagi" Usagi said. "Are you an exchange student too?" Makoto nodded.

"Hai. I am attending Salem Academy on scholarship" She said. Usagi grinned excitedly.

"So am I" She replied. "Oh, I hope we can room together" Makoto grinned at her enthusiasm.

"Yeah, I don't know how many other students from Japan will be there" She said. "I was afraid I'd be the only one" Usagi grinned.

"I am glad I met you" She said. "I was afraid I wouldn't know anyone when I got there" Makoto nodded.

"Are you hungry?" She asked. "I cook my own meals and I always make more than enough" Usagi nodded and Makoto brought out a bento for them to share.

"Are your parents worried about you going so far away?" Usagi asked. Makoto paled and Usagi worried that she had said something wrong. Makoto swallowed hard.

"My parents died two years ago" She replied quietly. Usagi gasped.

"Oh, I'm sorry" She blurted out.

"It's okay, you didn't know" Makoto smiled weakly. "I really don't have a place to live, except the shelter so I worked hard to get the scholarship. At least for the school year I'll have a dorm to live in"

"You must come stay with me for the holidays" Usagi said firmly. "My family would love to have you" Usagi was already plotting in her mind to get her brother and Makoto together. Shingo was only a year younger, after all.

"Arigato" Makoto said, tears in her eyes. "No one has ever been so kind to me before" Usagi smiled.

"Well, we're friends now. and friends take care of each other" She said.

"Friends" Makoto repeated slowly, as if it were a foriegn concept to her. She smiled. "Friends" She said again.

"Do you think they'll make us choose American names?" Usagi fretted. "I rather like my name" Makoto shook her head.

"They take International students from all over the world. They can't make everyone change thier names" She replied. USagi nodded.

"You're right. I'm just so nervous. I've never been to America before" She said.

"I have. Once, when I was 10. My father had a business trip and let me come along" Makoto replied. "It was a lot different from Japan, but the food is good"

After awhile of talking, both girls fell asleep because the flight was so long. Usagi slowly opened her eyes as the plane prepared to land. She poked her new friend.

"Mako-chan, we're here" Makoto opened her eyes and yawned. The two new friends grinned. It was the beginning of a new start for both of them and they were looking forward to getting settled in.


	3. Raye and Mina

**An American Dream**

**Chapter Three: Raye and Mina**

Raye Hines was the most popular girl at Salem Academy and she was 'dating' senior jock Darien Shields, the hottest guy on campus. Raye had long black hair and violet eyes that seemed to pierce the soul. Most students were afraid of her mysterious ways. Sometimes she would often stare at the fire in the fireplace of the lounge as though in a trance.

"Morning Raye" Raye's best friend, Mina Andrews said cheerfully. Mina was the complete opposite of Raye in every way. (I know I said the only difference between this Mina and the one in PGSM was the name, but it's also her hair color too. She is a blonde in my story). Mina had long curly blond hair, that was almost as long as Raye's and most of the time, it was pinned back by a large red bow. Mina was gorgeous, but she was also single, as she didn't really have time for guys, during her career as a singer. She attended Salem Academy to avoid the paparazzi of going to a public school.

"Jason Sampson is looking fine today" Raye said as the entered the school dining area. Mina rolled her eyes.

"For the last time Raye, I am not interested in Jason" She said, lying through her teeth.

"Good, then you won't mind the fact that he's flirting with some of those foreign students that arrived last night" Raye quipped. Mina whipped her head around and saw that Raye was right. Jason and his buddies were indeed talking to two very beautiful asian girls.

"They aren't his type" She said airily. Raye studied the group that was talking. Zaira was clinging to Ken's arm like a leech, Jason was talking to the asian girl with super long black hair that was in ridiculous looking pigtails and Nate was chatting with a girl that looked like she'd be a loner. Raye shook her head.

"Let's not bother with those Japanese bimbos" She sniffed. "Only been here one night and already they're trying to snag some of Salem's hotties" Mina smirked, but it faltered.

"Don't look now, but isn't that Darien walking over to the table?" She asked. Raye spun around to look and narrowed her eyes. She grabbed Mina's wrist and plowed her way to the table in time to here Darien introduce himself.

"Hi, my name is Darien Shields, welcome to Salem Academy" He said. The girl with pigtails smiled.

"I'm Usagi Tsukino and this is my friend Makoto Kino" She said. Raye frowned at the girl's perfect english.

"Usagi?" She questioned. "Isn't that japanese for bunny?" Her snide comment didn't get laughs like it normally would. She frowned. Usagi looked at her directly in the eyes.

"Yes" She said quietly. "It is considered good luck in Japan to name your child after an animal" Raye sighed inwardly.

"I'm Raye Hines and this is Mina Andrews" She said quickly. "I see you've met my boyfriend" She curled her arms around Darien possessively. Usagi smiled weakly.

"It was nice meeting you. Come on Makoto, we still need to get our food" She said. The two japanese girls walked away and Darien extracted himself from Raye's grip. Zaira turned to meet Raye's eyes.

"Rude much?" She asked, eyes narrowed.

"Oh come on, she was throwing herself on these guys" Raye said airily. "I was just doing you all a favor"

"She was not throwing herself on Ken or any one else" Zaira said. "She was simply introducing herself, because she's knew and doesn't know anyone" Mina was not paying attention to the conversation. Her eyes widened and she jabbed Raye in the side.

"The new girls just sat with Nerdy Amy" She said, giggling. Raye smirked.

"See, I knew she wasn't the right fit for our group" She said. Darien exchanged glances with his friends and then looked back over at Usagi. She was intriguing and he wanted to get to know her better, but he wasn't sure he wanted to deal with Raye's fiery temper. He hoped that Zaira would befriend her and welcome her and her friend into the group, because Raye and Mina certainly wouldn't.

After breakfast, Raye went back to her room. classes didn't start for another hour. As she brushed her hair, Mina was busy in the shower. She thought about the knew girls and glowered at the mirror. They couldn't just waltz in and steal her friends. She would make sure they paid dearly for trying to mix with the big boys when they were clearly underdogs.


	4. Amy

**An American Dream**

**Chapter Four: Amy**

Amy Anderson was a straight A student. Her main goal in life was to become a doctor like her mother. Amy was a pretty girl with straight black hair that was always clipped back in a half ponytail, except for her bangs which were powder blue and hung loosely, framing her face. She wore glasses most of the time, only wearing contacts when the occasion called for them. She often ate her lunch alone, for no one wanted to eat with a goody two shoes no it all like her, So she was very surprised when two girls sat down at her table. She had never met them before and she could tell they were asian, so she figured that they must be from the International Program.

"Hi" She said softly.

"Hello" The black haired girl said, bubbly. "I'm Usagi and this is Makoto. What's your name?" Amy smiled back.

"I'm Amy" She said.

"Why are you sitting by yourself Amy?" Makoto asked. Amy sighed.

"I don't really have any friends here" She said quietly. "No one wants to sit with me"

"Well, then we'll have to change that" Usagi said. "I like making new friends. Stick with us and you'll always have someone to count on" Amy smiled brightly.

"I'd like that" She said. "Did you guys just get here?"

"We got here last night" Usagi replied. "Real late. We share a room with Witch One and Witch Two" Makoto prodded Usagi, chidingly. "What, They were asleep when we got in last night, but this morning they were horrid too me, especially that Raye person. She acted like I was trying to steal her boyfriend" Amy hid a grin.

"Raye is a bit self-centered" She said. "We used to be friends, but she grew jealous of my grades and when Darien, the football star, took notice of her, she changed into that" She gestured to the black haired girl across the room. Usagi frowned.

"I was just introducing myself" She said.

"Don't let her get you down" Amy said. "Mina's not so bad when she's alone. She's a pop star, but she decided to come here and the two have been friends ever since. I don't have anyone sharing my room. If you want, I can ask the headmistress to move you to my room" Usagi and Makoto smiled.

"That'd be great" Usagi said, grinning. She leaned across the table and grabbed Amy's hand. "We'll be the Three Musketeers"

"Weren't they guys?" Makoto asked, wrinkling her nose. Usagi rolled her eyes.

"We can be the female version" She said. Amy smiled again.

"Yes" She said. "The three Musketeers" After breakfast, they went to see the headmistress, who saw no problem in moving the Japanese girls into Amy's room, especially since Raye had already complained that Mina and her didn't have enough room as it was. Once thier luggage had been taken to Amy's room, the three girls sat on Usagi's bed and chatted until it was time for class.

"Are either of you creative?" Amy asked. Usagi shrugged.

"I write short stories sometimes" She said. "Shingo usually reads them and tells me if he likes them. He's my brother"

"Our English Class has a creative writing competition every year" Amy replied. "The best story is chosen to be performed as a play and the writer usually gets to do the casting and plays the lead. Raye's story has been picked every year since she's been here. I'm really hoping for a different person to win this year" Usagi smiled.

"I'm sure I can come up with something fabulous" She said. "No worries"

"I could just imagine the look on Raye's face if you won" Makoto said. The three girls burst into giggles.

"Oh, I have to win now" Usagi said between giggles. The giggling stopped and Usagi sat up.

"Amy, what do you know about Darien?" She asked seriously.

"Well, he's the senior football star, he's dating the head cheerleader. He lives alone when he is not at college and he never ever talks about his childhood" Usagi nodded slowly.

"I feel as though I've met him some where before" She said.

"I don't see how" Makoto pointed out gently. "He's American and you've lived in Japan your whole life" Usagi nodded.

"It's a strange feeling" She said. "In the pit of my stomach. I felt some sort of connection"

"You'd better be careful, Usagi" Amy warned. "Raye is not someone you want on your bad side" Usagi nodded. She knew that Amy and Makoto were right, but she just couldn't shake the feeling that she had met Darien somewhere before.


	5. Tryouts

**An American Dream**

**Chapter Five: Tryouts**

"Are you going to the cheerleader tryouts today?" Makoto asked Usagi. The black haired girl shrugged.

"I don't know" She said. "Raye is on the squad and if she has a say, than I won't get in" It had been two weeks since starting at Salem Academy and Usagi and Makoto had avoided Raye as much as possible, hanging with Amy in the library or by the pool when they weren't in class.

"She's not the only one on the squad" Amy reminded her friend. Usagi sighed.

"I guess I could give it a go" She said.

That afternoon, Usagi made her way to the gym, where the tryouts were being held. She changed into a pair of pink sweats and white tank top. When she entered the gym, she noticed the glare Raye sent her. Throughout the tryouts, she could tell that she was impressing everyone except Raye with her high kick and her dance routine. When she was finished, Raye was the only one who didn't clap.

"Well, looks like Miss Japan has some hidden talents" She said snidely. "That we'll be all girls. The list for the new squad members will be posted tomorrow on the bulletin board outside the cafeteria. Usagi went back to the locker room and was changing when Raye stalked in.

"You think you're all that don't you?" She asked, angrily.

"I'm sorry" Usagi replied, confused. She pulled on a sweater.

"First you try to steal my boyfriend, now your trying to become a cheerleader and take my spotlight" Raye hissed. Usagi rolled her eyes.

"Ok, first of all, I am not after Darien and secondly, I happen to enjoy cheerleading. They don't have it at the school where I am from. Maybe you should take a look at yourself in the mirror, Raye. The ugliness of your heart might be shone to you" Usagi picked up her bag and stalked out of the locker room, leaving behind a fuming Raye. As Usagi was walking back to her dorm, she was stopped by Zaira.

"You were really good at the tryouts today" Zaira said smiling. Usagi smiled back.

"Thanks" She said. "Do you think I have a shot?"

"I'd say so" Zaira replied. "You were the best one in the group" Usagi grinned and leaned against the wall.

"So, why doesn't Raye like me?" She asked. Zaira flipped her red hair over her shoulder.

"Raye doesn't like sharing the spotlight with anyone" She said. "Every girl that talks to Darien is on her hit list" Usagi frowned.

"You and Mina talk to Darien" She pointed out. Zaira nodded.

"Yes, but I have Ken and Mina, is well, Mina. She can't be bothered with Romance and she's famous, which is why Raye hangs out with her so much" Zaira replied. "Raye knows that Ken would rearrange Darien's face if Darien hit on me, so she isn't worried about that"

"I see" Usagi said. "I sometimes wish I was back home with my friends"

"I know how you feel" Zaira replied. "I'm in the international program too, but I started going here two years ago"

"Where are you from?" Usagi asked, not picking up an accent.

"I'm from Australia" Zaira replied. "It's difficult to be so far away from home, but you'll get used to it. Everyone in the program does" Usagi smiled.

"Thanks" She said.

That night, Usagi was asleep in her bed and had a strange dream.

~Dream~

_"Zoicite, what are you doing?" She shouted. _

_"The Moon Kingdom and The Earth Kingdom are enemies Serenity" Zoicite snapped. "We are protecting Endymione" _

_"Why? I love him" Serenity protested. _

_"A love between you is forbidden, Princess" Kunzite sneered. "And now, you must pay for taking Endymione's heart" _

_"No!" As Kunzite lifted his sword, Prince Endymione jumped in front of Serenity and the sword sliced through him. Serenity felt her heart breaking._

_"Endymione!" She cried. She knelt beside him, tears shimmering in her eyes. She looked up at her former friends, hatred in her eyes. "You will pay" She hissed. "You will all pay" The ground began to tremble. "Endymione!" She screamed. The silver crystal engulfed the Moon, destroying everything in its path. Serenity and Endymione lay dead, arms clasped. _

~End of Dream~

Usagi awoke in a cold sweat. What did her dream mean? She didn't understand. Endymione looked like Darien, while Zoicite and Kunzite looked like Zaira and Ken, but that was impossible, wasn't it. What was the moon kingdom? As she laid back down, she felt as though someone was watching over her.

_"She's awakening"_

_"Yes, but she will be weak without the others"_

_"Will Mars fight for her or against her?" _

_"Mars has always been envious of her even in the past life. She must over come her envy to be the soldier she was meant to be"_

_"What of Venus. She has no love in her heart" _

_"As her powers grow, so too will her love for others. She is a kind soul, twisted by Mars' way of thinking"_

_"Can they pull together to fight the enemy?" _

_"I hope so, Pluto. I sincerely hope so"_

The next morning, Usagi hurried to the bulletin board to check the list to see if she had made it. She squealed in delight when she spotted her name.

"Yes" She said excitedly. "I made it" Amy and Makoto grinned and hugged her.

"Congratulations" Amy said. "I knew you could do it"


	6. Queen Beryl

**An American Dream**

**Chapter Six: Queen Beryl**

In a Dark Cavern, a woman with long curly red hair was staring into a crystal ball. Her lips were as red as blood and so were her nails. She wore a long gown of a deep purple and a black tiara with a purple gemstone in the center.

"I have found you at last, Princess" She said. She laughed coldly.

"My lady" The woman turned to see two of her minions, Phi and Chi. The women were twins wearing identical outfits but different colors. Phi had black hair with red streaks in it that hung down her back and was wearing a red dress and red high heeled boots. Chi had short blue hair and was wearing a blue dress with blue high heeled boots.

"Ah, Phi, Chi, I have a job for you" She said. "I need you to go to Salem Academy and pose as two high school students. I need you to find Prince Endymione and bring him to me. He will help me destroy the Princess"

"Yes, Queen Beryl" Chi said bowing. Phi stepped forward.

"My Queen, What shall be done with the generals. They are not on our side this time" Phi spoke up. Beryl smirked thoughtfully.

"It will be as it was before. They will be my puppets" She said, smiling wickedly.

Back at Salem Academy, Usagi was practicing her routine while Amy and Makoto watched. When she was done, they cheered.

"That was wonderful" Amy said enthusastically. Usagi smiled.

"Thanks" She said.

"Oh, Usagi. you got something in the mail today" Makoto said. She handed an envelope to her friend.. Usagi glanced at it.

"It's from Shingo" She said, grinning. She tore open the letter and read it out loud in English.

**Dear Sis,**

**How is America treating you. Wish I was there right now. Motoki-kun is convinced that America will ruin you. The strangest thing happened yesterday. I was walking home from school with Elizabeth, when we saw Naru walking outside the cinema with Umino. They were holding hands. Elizabeth nearly had a heart attack. It was hilarious. Naru saw us and asked if I was going to tell you. I told her I would, and she rushed off, dragging Umino with her. I think she's worried you'll laugh at her or something. Dad got a promotion at work that is taking him out of the country for a few weeks. With both you and Dad gone, that means I'm stuck listening to Mum's boring music. Don't tell her I said that. I miss you alot and can't wait until the holidays.**

**Shingo**

Amy glanced at the paper and stared at the writing in awe. Shingo had written in Kanji, of course. Amy marveled at how beautiful the language was in writing.

"So have you had any more wierd dreams?" Makoto asked.

"Just flashes really" Usagi explained. "I wish I knew what they meant" She glanced at her watch. "We'd better go to supper" The other two girls nodded and they hurried away.

Raye, Zaira, Mina and the guys were eating lunch when Raye felt a strange vibe. She turned to see two girls standing in the doorway. One of them looked straight at her and she shuddered.

"Is something wrong, Raye?" Zaira asked. Raye shook her head quickly.

"Just a chill, that's all" She said. Darien studied his girlfriend carefully. She had dark circles under her eyes and her face was paler than usual, which contrasted with her dark hair.

"Are you getting enough sleep?" He asked. Raye sighed heavily.

"I've just been having these wierd dreams, almost like premonitions" She explained. "I can't explain it, but I'm starting to feel certain vibes when I am around certain people" She shook her head again.

"Maybe you should go to bed early tonight" Zaira said. "Get some more rest" Raye shrugged.

"Yeah, maybe" She said.

"May we sit here" A voice asked from behind Raye. She jumped and whirled around to see the two new students.

"Sure" Jason spoke up.

"I'm Phi and this is my twin sister Chi" The girl with red in her hair said. They sat down at the table, but Raye felt a chill when she got near them.

"I have to go" She said, rushing out of the cafeteria.

"That was wierd" Zaira commented. Phi turned to Darien.

"My sister and I are new, would you mind showing up around the school?" She asked, batting her eyelashes. Darien gulped.

"Um, I should go check on my girlfriend, but I'm sure Jason and Nate would be willing to show you around" He said quickly. He got up and left the table.

"Bummer" Chi said. "He's kind of cute"

"Word of advice" Zaira said. "Stay away from Darien or Raye will have your head" Phi grinned.

"We'll see about that" She said. "It was nice meeting you all" She and her sister got up from the table and walked away.

"There's something off about those girls" Ken said. "Or any girl that tries to go after Darien" Zaira shrugged.

"As long as Raye doesn't actually kill them, I'm not worried" She said. "That girl needs to loosen a few strings" The boys around the table laughed. Mina said nothing, just ate her food silently. She glanced over at Usagi, Amy and Makoto who seemed to be having a lot of fun. She was beginning to think that becoming friends with Raye had been a mistake.

_"Venus's heart is warming up" _

_"Yes. It is time to send Artemis"_

_"He is to train Venus, right, your majesty"_

_"Yes. She must be ready. She is the leader. It is imperative that she be the first to recieve her powers. Mars is close and so is my daughter" _

_"Very Well. I shall send Artemis at once. What of Luna?" _

_"Serenity is not ready yet. Once Venus has been trained, then we shall send in Luna"_

_"Yes, your majesty"_


	7. The Birth of Sailor Venus

**An American Dream**

**Chapter Seven: The Birth of Sailor Venus**

That evening, Mina Andrews went up to the rooftop of the school to think. She liked it up there, it was quiet and beautiful. She began to sing one of her hit singles and as she looked up at the moon, she saw a shape silhouetted against it. Shortly afterwards Artemis fell out of the sky and landed on her head. She dropped him to the ground. The white cat had a shining yellow crescent moon on its forhead

"Who are you?" She asked the white cat, not expecting it to talk.

"My name is Artemis and I was sent here to help you" The cat replied. Mina staggered back in shock.

"How can you talk?" She asked. Artemis sighed and changed so that a man with long white hair was standing before her. The crescent moon was still on his forhead and he was wearing a white and silver Tux.

"I am the royal advisor to Queen Serenity" He replied. "You are one of the warriors of her daughter, Princess Serenity" Mina shook her head.

"I'm just a normal school girl" She protested. "I can't be a warrior"

"Allow me to show you" Artemis replied. He took her hand and to her surprise a bracelet appeared. The bracelet was orange with red hearts on it. "Now you must say these words. Venus Power, Make-Up" Mina hesitated only for a moment, cleared her throat and uttered the four words that would change her life forever.

"Venus Power, Make-Up" A glittering chain of hearts surrounded her and when it was gone, the transformation was complete. Mina's blonde hair was curled with orange ribbons woven through each curl and a red bow at the top of her head. her outfit was a white leotard connected to an orange mini skirt with a blue bow on her chest. She wore orange high heels with orange anklets above them. orange orbed earrings hung from her ears and a gold band with a topaz stone in the center. White gloves appeared on her arms.

"I don't believe it" Mina whispered. Artemis smiled gently.

"You are Sailor Venus, leader of the Sailor Soldiers and first in command to Her royal highness Princess Serenity. Your duty is to protect the Princess from harm" He told her. "I have been sent by Queen Serenity to train you and prepare you for the awakening of your soldiers" Suddenly Mina's head snapped up and her eyes narrowed.

"Darien and Raye are in trouble" She said. She looked at Artemis in surprise. "How do I know that?" She asked.

"As a soldier, you are able to detect the presence of evil" Artemis explained. "We must hurry" He turned back into a cat and Mina scooped him up and jumped off the roof, landing on her feet.

Meanwhile, Darien and Raye were sitting by the fountain talking, when Phi and Chi showed up. Again, Raye felt chills up her spine.

"What do you want?" She asked as coldly as possible. The two girls paid no attention to her, and instead turned to Darien.

"Hello handsome" Phi purred. "Why don't you ditch this brat and have some fun with us"

"Um, I'd rather stay here with Raye" Darien said, nervously.

"That's a pity" Chi said. "I guess we'll have to do this the hard way" She placed a hand out towards Raye and blasted the dark haired girl back towards the wall.

"Queen Beryl wants to see you" Phi said, placing a hand on Darien's shoulder. He felt his body freeze and he couldn't move. Chi laughed.

"Beryl will be pleased with us" She said. "This was too easy"

"Stop right there" A voice called. Phi and Chi turned to see Sailor Venus glaring at them.

"Who are you?" Phi asked snidely.

"I am Sailor Venus, Soldier of Love and Beauty. For trying to break up this lovely couple, In the name of Venus, I will punish you" Venus said.

Chi and Phi threw energy at Venus, but she dodged them.

"Venus Love me, chain!" Venus shouted. A gold chain made of hearts appeared and hit both Phi and Chi, knocking them backwards. "Venus Love and Beauty shock" Phi and Chi were blasted again.

"You'll pay for that" Phi hissed. then she and her sister vanished.

"Are you alright" Sailor Venus asked, helping Raye up. Darien felt his body unfreeze.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"My name is Sailor Venus and I am a defender of justice" Venus replied. "I'll see you around" She turned and jogged away, leaving the couple to stare after her. Darien and Raye decided to keep the incident to themselves, for who would believe them, any way.

Artemis looked up at the sky.

"I wish you were here, Luna" He said, sighing. "I wish you were here"


	8. I am Sailor Moon

**An American Dream**

**Chapter Eight: I am Sailor Moon**

_"The time has come" _

_"Yes, Your majesty" _

_"My daughter will need her soldiers when the time comes. She must prepare"_

_"Venus has only had her powers for a short time. Is it wise to awaken Sailor Moon?" _

_"Beryl plots to steal energy from the earthlings. Venus' powers are great, but only Sailor Moon has the power to restore the lost energy. She must awaken before that happens"_

_"I shall send in Luna. What about Diana?" _

_"No. Diana must not get involved yet"_

_"Very Well"_

Raye kept thinking about the incident in her head and the strange girl who had rescued them. She couldn't tell Mina, which hurt, since she told Mina everything. The blonde seemed more distant than usual, and Raye noticed that Mina suddenly had a strange looking cat. Mina told her it was a stray, but Raye wasn't convinced.

Usagi kept up with her studies and cheerleading practice and managed to stay out of Raye's way as much as possible. Makoto and Amy often watched her practice and gave pointers on how to make her kicks better and her flips more fluid. Makoto made it on to the softball team and Amy was a member of the chess club so the three girls rarely had time to spend together. They made the most of the time that they did see each other though.

One morning, Usagi was going for an early jog when she noticed a small black cat. The cat seemed wounded and had a bandaid on its forhead. When Usagi pulled the bandaid off, she noticed a strange crescent moon on the cat's forhead.

"You poor thing" Usagi said sympathetically, scooping the cat up into her arms. She took the cat to her dorm room. Makoto and Amy were still asleep. Usagi filled a small bowl with milk and placed it on the floor. "I'm sorry I can't stay, but I'll be back after class" Usagi said, leaving the room. The cat looked towards the door.

"Sailor Moon" She whispered. "At last, we meet"

In her chemistry class, Usagi was paired up with Darien, much to Raye's annoyance, who was then paired up with Kunzite.

"Relax Raye" Kunzite chided. "Usagi is a friendly girl" Raye snorted and started the formula.

Darien was having a different dilemma. He was beginning to have dreams of a princess asking for the imperial silver crystal and begging him to find it. He couldn't see her face, but there was something familiar about her. He felt like he needed to protect her.

"Is everything alright?" Usagi asked, heating up the burner. "You seem awefully distracted today" Darien turned to look at her. He noticed how pretty her hair was when it was down.

"I'm fine" He said, forcing a smile.

In the main hall of the school, Luna was searching the hallway, disguised as a teacher.

"Luna?" Luna turned to see her husband walking towards her in cat form. When he reached her, he transformed and they kissed.

"Serenity sent me" Luna said. "It is time" Artemis cocked his head.

"Venus is not ready to take on the role" He said. Luna sighed.

"She must. It is the only way to protect the princess" She said.

"I understand" Artemis said. "I will let her know the dangers" Luna grimaced.

"There is something dark at work here" She said. "I can feel it. The presence of a youma"

"Me too" Artemis said.

"This is Sailor Moon's battle. Keep Venus out of it" Luna replied. Artemis nodded.

Mrs. Mayer was walking to the bathroom when she sensed something behind her. She turned to see a youma reaching for her. She backed away, her eyes growing wide with fear.

That evening, Amy and Makoto were both gone when Usagi went to bed. Luna was sitting on her bed.

"My name is Luna" The cat informed her. Usagi was so startled that she fell off the bed. Luna sighed and transformed into a human. "Please listen to me. There is a great evil that can only be destroyed by Princess Serenity and her Sailor Soldiers. You are one of the Sailor Soldiers" Usagi blinked.

"What is a Sailor Soldier?" She asked, cautiously.

"A Sailor Soldier is a warrior. Each Soldier has a unique power used to defeat the forces of evil" Luna replied. She handed Usagi a cell phone and a locket. Usagi put the locket on.

"You will need to say Moon Prism Power, Make-Up, each time you wish to transform" Luna said, quietly. Usagi was silent for a moment, then did as she was instructed. When the transformation was complete, Usagi was in awe. Her long black hair was now blonde, but it was still in pigtails. She wore a white leotard and blue skirt, with red knee high, heeled boots and white gloves with red at the elbow. red baubles appeared over her pigtail buns and two white clips appeared on either side of her head. a red choker with a moon in the center was on her neck and from her ears dangled beautiful moon earrings. Usagi examined herself in the mirror.

"Wow" She whispered. Suddenly she heard what sounded like Makoto crying for help.

Makoto was in the locker room when she was approached by Mrs. Mayer, the coach. Mrs. Mayer began reaching for her throat. Startled by the coach's odd behavior, Makoto pushed her a way and began running. As she fled, she bumped into Chi who grinned at her. Chi knocked her unconcious and turned to Mrs. Mayer.

"The time to attack is now" Chi said. "There is plenty of energy at the chess club tournament" Mrs. Mayer nodded and turned away.

As the tournament was ending, Mrs. Mayer walked onto the stage. Suddenly she dropped to the floor and the youma came out of her. People began screaming as Chi and Phi appeared.

"Don't be afraid" Phi chided.

"All we want is your energy" Chi said. Before they could flee, the youma raised its many arms and the people felt frozen, as if they couldn't move, the energy was draining from thier bodies.

"Stop right there" Sailor Moon raced into the auditorium. "I am Sailor Moon, Soldier of Love and Justice and in the name of the Moon, I will right wrongs and triumph over evil. That means you" The youma attacked, but Sailor Moon stood her ground.

"Moon tiara boomerang" She cried. The tiara bounced off the youma, who kept advancing. Usaig pulled out her moonlight wand. "Moon Twilight Flash" The attack hit the youma and it turned to ash. The energy returned to the people, who stared up at the heroine in surprise. Trying to make sure everyone was okay, Sailor Moon didn't notice Chi throwing a dagger at her, but a boy in the audience did.

"Look out" He shouted. Sailor Moon turned, but was frozen in shock. Suddenly, a mysterious man in a tuxedo appeared and pushed her out of the way.

Chi swore loudly and vanished. The masked man helped Sailor Moon to her feet.

"Who are you?" Sailor Moon asked.

"Tuxedo Mask" He replied. "And you?"

"Sailor Moon" She replied. "Thank you, for saving me"

"It was my pleasure" The masked man walked away and Sailor Moon sighed dreamily. Luna walked onto the stage in human form.

"The battle has just begun, Sailor Moon. You must be ready" She warned. Sailor Moon nodded and the two of them left the auditorium.

In the Dark Kingdom, Beryl was getting frustrated.

"You two are incompetant" She snapped.

"Please Beryl, give us another chance" Phi begged.

"Very well" Beryl said. "But I won't accept any more failures"

"Perhaps they are not right for the job" A voice from the shadows said. A man with white blonde hair stepped into the light. "Allow me the chance to destroy the senshi"

"Ah, so the Prince of Darkness has decided to grace us with his presence" Beryl sneered. "Phi, Chi, leave us" The two women nodded and hurried out of the room.

"I can take care of this matter for you, My Queen" The man replied. Beryl cocked her head.

"I have a much different task for you, my son" She replied. "I want you to find out who the princess is and bring her to me, but remember, I will not accept failure, not even from you"

"I understand" he said. "I will not fail you"

_"She has done well"_

_"Yes, I am most pleased with her" _

_"This battle will be tougher than anything we've ever seen"_

_"Yes, but I have taken precautions, this time"_

_"What is that, your majesty?"_

_"The generals will be on our side" _

_"Can you be sure?" _

_"Yes. They are loyal. I have faith in them" _

_"Yes, your majesty"_


	9. Amy of Water and Grace

**An American Dream**

**Chapter Nine: Amy of Water and Grace**

In the Dark Kingdom, Queen Beryl and the twins discussed the appearance of Sailor Moon.

"You have failed me for the last time" Beryl said angrily.

"Please Milady, give us another chance" Phi begged.

"And why would I do that?" Beryl asked coldly. She extended a hand and the girls screamed as they burst into ash. "it is time to come out and play my children" Four girls stepped out of the shadows. (I am using the Amazon Quartet. So anyone who has seen PGSM, and knows that I am basing much of this story on that, just put the quartet in the shoes of the generals).

"What can we do for you my Queen?" PallaPalla asked.

"You must gather energy for Queen Metaria" Beryl replied. "And take care of those Sailor brats"

Luna took Usagi down to the basement of the school and showed her a hidden room, complete with snacks and a karaoke machine.

"Only Sailor Senshi can enter this room" Luna explained. "It will be used for strategies and planning" Usagi nodded and looked around. Then she sighed.

"What is it child?" Luna asked, sitting in a seat. Usagi shrugged.

"I just with I could tell Mako-chan and Amy about this" She said. "It will be hard to keep it a secret"

"You must" Luna said. "They could be in danger if they knew"

"I understand" Usagi said. "I really do, I promise" She stood up. "If that is all, I have to study for my test tommorow"

The next day, As Usagi, Makoyo and Amy looked at the class scores, they noticed that Amy was once again at the top.

"Good job Amy" Usagi said, smiling. They overheard some classmates talking.

"She's such a snob" One girl was saying.

"She never talks to anyone. I wonder how she gets such high grades"

"She probably cheated"

"Excuse me" Usagi said codly. "Amy is the least likely person to cheat on anything, got that. Next time you want to gossip, go do it somewhere else" The girls blushed and quickly moved away. Amy smiled slightly.

"Thanks Usagi" She said. Luna, who was perched on Usagi's shoulder, felt a strange vibe from Amy.

After lunch, Luna took Usagi down to the secret room.

"I believe that Amy is a Sailor Soldier" Luna said quietly. Usagi grinned.

"This is great" She said. "I have to tell her right away"

"No" Luna said harshly. "These things must be handled delicately. We don't want to frighten the poor girl" Usagi nodded. Luna was right.

That night, while all the students slept, PallasPallas transformed a statue of a man and dog into Youma. A teacher saw them and ran away in fear.

The next morning, Usagi pulled Amy to the side and told her about being Sailor Moon. Amy's eyes widened.

"Are you serious?" Amy asked. Usagi nodded.

"But you're one too" She whispered. "Luna just told me" Amy raised an eyebrow.

"You're cat told you?" She asked skeptically. Usagi sighed.

"Look, I know it's hard to believe but I am telling the truth. You're a warrior" She said. Amy sighed.

"Can I at least think about it?" She asked. Usagi nodded and said nothing more about Soldiers.

In Amy's math class, the teacher interrupted her lesson and, revealing herself to be possessed by Jadeite's Youma, began to drain the energy of the students.

All around Amy the students collapsed as their energy was taken. Frightened, Amy tried to flee, and the youma attacked. She dodged out of the way, causing it to fall down a flight of stairs. When it hit the bottom, it separated from the teacher's body and came after Amy once again.

Usagi saw Amy running from the youma and transformed into Sailor Moon, then used Moon Tiara Boomerang to knock the youma back. As it fell off the balcony, though, it grabbed Amy and took her with it. Sailor Moon quickly leapt after them and grabbed Ami's arm, but only barely managed to keep hold of the railing with her other hand.

Amy decided that perhaps she should have listened to Usagi.

"How do I become a soldier?" She asked. Luna appeared and tossed something to Amy. It was a bracelet. The bracelet clasped to her wrist just Sailor Moon lost her grip on Amy's hand, but as she fell, Amy transformed into Sailor Mercury and landed safely on the shallow pool below. Sailor Moon joined her just in time for the two youma to reappear, and both girls fought together; one youma was destroyed with Moon Twilight Flash and the other with Mercury Aqua Mist.

"So are you happy to be a soldier?" Sailor Moon asked. Mercury smiled.

"Of course I am" She said. Neither one saw that they were being watched.

Tuxedo Mask watched from higher up, observing that now there were two Senshi.

Raye stared intently into a fire and observed that something bad was coming. She wasn't sure what it was, but she could feel it.


	10. Soldier of Fire

**An American Dream**

**Chapter Ten: Soldier of Fire**

Now that Usagi had a friend who was also a soldier, She and Luna showed Amy the secret room in the basement of the school. Luna decided that it was time to tell them about the Silver Crystal and how they needed to find it before the enemy did.

"The silver crystal can destroy Earth if it is placed in the wrong hands" Luna explained, transforming into her human self. She showed them a picture of Sailor Venus.

"She is our ally" Luna explained. "My husband is guiding her, just as I am guiding you. She will not reveal herself to us until the time is right"

"But why?" Usagi asked. "Is she the princess we are searching for?"

"That I cannot say" Luna replied. "I am not allowed to tell you too much at this time" Usagi and Amy frowned, but they said nothing more.

Outside the gym, one of the cheerleaders was walking to the locker room, when she was attacked by a Youma that pulled her through a door to another dimension; the doorway vanished and two crows circled the spot where the girl had been. She was the third girl to disapear that week.

At lunch, Usagi, Amy and Makoto discussed the missing girls. Amy and Usagi couldn't reveal too much to Makoto and it pained them. Both were hoping that somehow, she'd be a soldier like them.

"All the girls that have gone missing have been cheerleaders" Makoto warned Usagi. "I think you should be careful" Usagi nodded and glanced over at Raye, who was sitting with her friends. She wondered if Raye would be a target too.

In its strange blue-lit dimension, the Youma danced amidst the unconscious bodies of its victims, as PallasPallas reported to Queen Beryl.

"I won't accept any more failures" Beryl warned the girl. PallasPallas nodded. She and her sisters were working hard to protect the Queen..

that evening, in the Secret base, Amy pulled out a file.

"I'v been compiling information on the missing girls in the hope that we'll find something useful" She said. Usagi nodded as Luna brought them some juice.

Later, Luna met up with Artemis and Venus and they discussed the princess and the mission.

"I sense another soldier" Luna said. "But she will make things difficult for Moon and Mercury" She didn't want Venus to know thier identities just yet.

The following day, Usagi was in the locker room, when she heard three girls yelling at Raye.

"I find it suspicious that you have yet to disapear" Sally said, hands on her hips. "Several cheerleaders have already gone missing"

"Are you saying that I had something to do with it?" Raye demanded.

"Who else" Hannah declared. "I wouldn't be surprised if that Japanese girl was next. All the girls who have disapeared are girls you hate" Raye scoffed.

"How do you know Usagi isn't behind the disapearances?" She asked haughtily. "She's a cheerleader too"

"Usagi is too sweet" The third girl, Elizabeth said.

"Well I didn't have anything to do with it" Raye snapped. "Now leave me alone" The girls refused to leave, so Usagi stepped in.

"I don't think Raye is behind the disapearences" She said softly. "She may be harsh, but she's hardly supernatural and I heard that the girls disapeared into thin air" Somehow, Usagi was able to defuse the tension and the girls walked away. Raye stared at Usagi in surprise.

"Why did you defend me?" She asked, narrowing her eyes. Usagi sighed.

"No one deserves to get bullied" She replied. "Not even someone who bullies others" She turned and walked away, just as her cell phone rang.

"Hello" She answered.

"Usagi, you need to come quickly, I think I know who the next cheerleader to be targeted is" Amy said into the phone. Usagi agreed and met up with Amy by the gardens where Amy was watching Dorinda, the co head cheerleader next to Raye.

"We need to keep an eye on her" Amy said quietly. "Apart from you and Raye, she's the last cheerleader" Usagi nodded and they followed Dorinda, making sure to keep thier distance.

Suddenly Dorinda rounded a corner out of sight and they heard a scream. They ran around the corner and found Raye, crouching by the unconscious girl. When she heard them approach, Raye stood and stared at Usagi, making her slightly nervous.

"Are you the one causing them to disapear?" She asked. Raye didn't answer and instead, looked behind them, wide-eyed. Usagi turned to see a floating pile of leaves which swirled into a youma. The Youma's dimensional door opened and it pulled Raye in. Usagi quickly grabbed Raye's waist and was sucked in as well. Left behind, Amy made a frantic phone call to Luna.

Usagi and Raye found themselves in the blue-lit dimension with the Youma approaching, threateningly.

"Run!" Usagi urged the raven haired girl. "Get out of here" She turned towards the youma.

"Moon Prism Power, Make-Up" She cried, transforming into Sailor Moon. Raye stood there, astonished. The Youma trapped her with some vines, but she still tried to encourage Rei to run to safety. Raye turned to leave, but a red glow encircled her wrist.

Luna arrived and told Amy to transform and open a gateway to the Youma's dimension, which she does using Mercury Aqua Mist.

A transformation bracelet appeared on Raye's wrist and Sailor Moon felt her stomach drop. Raye was the third soldier.

"You must transform" She shouted, but the youma attacked, burying Raye in a pile of leaves. Raye broke free of the attack and transformed.

"Mars Power, make-up" She shouted. After a brief fight, she destroyed the Youma using Youma Taisan. The Youma's victims began to wake up just as the portal Sailor Mercury created opened, and Sailor Moon and Sailor Mars helped them escape. Once they're out, Sailor Mars followed, but Sailor Moon was grabbed by another one of the vines and pulled away. Tuxedo Mask saved her, though, and helped her get through the portal just as it closed.

Tuxedo Mask quickly departed, and Luna questioned again who he was. Luna turned to Sailor Mars.

"You are a part of the Sailor Soldier team now" Luna said. Raye stared at Moon and Mercury, who she now recognized as Amy.

"Can we be friends now?" Usagi asked. Raye cocked her head to the side.

"I may be a soldier, but I have no intention of becoming your friend" She snapped. She turned and walked away.

Meanwhile, Zaira was beginning to awaken.

_"The musical genius is awakening"_

_"Yes, she will be the first of the generals to awaken and the first to die"_

_"But why?" _

_"I can not say, yet. She has a good heart. I fear what will happen when Kunzite awakens. He may blame the Prince for what happened"_

_"Do you not know for sure, your majesty?"_

_"No. I cannot see as much as I could before the fall, Pluto. My powers are weak"_

_"I understand, your majesty. Will Mars warm up to the other soldiers" _

_"I hope so, Pluto. I hope so"_


	11. The School Dance

**An American Dream**

**Chapter Eleven: The School Dance**

Usagi, Amy and Luna were in the Secret room talking about the fact that Raye was now one of them.

"I don't think she'll ever work with us" Usagi said frowning. "She hates us. How can she be a soldier?" Luna sighed.

"We just have to try to work with her" Luna replied. "If any one of is cold and unfeeling, the Dark Kingdom can use that to thier advantage" Usagi and Amy nodded.

"We need to start searching for the crystal" Amy said. "And with it, the Princess" Luna agreed.

In the Dark Kingdom, Queen Beryl was contemplating.

"These soldiers may be attempting to awaken the Moon princess" She mused thoughtfully. "If she is to appear, she may have the crystal" PallasPallas flipped her blue hair over her shoulder.

"I volunteer to retrieve the crystal" She said. Beryl narrowed her eyes.

"I do not accept failure" She reminded PallasPallas. "You have failed to collect the energy. That is your task for now. VesVes will find the crystal" PallasPallas shot a whithering look at her sister, but said nothing.

Raye sat on her bed, thinking quietly. She could not tell Mina of her new identity and she couldn't believe that the twit Usagi and no it all Amy were sailor soldiers.

"Are you guys going to the dance?" Makoto asked her friends, as they studied for a biology test. Usagi and Amy shot each other nervous looks. They hadn't told Makoto about thier new powers and they hadn't spent as much time with her lately.

"I don't know" Usagi said. "I don't have anything to wear"

"Hannah, the student body president is theming the dance after a rare Blue crystal" Makoto told them. "It will be on display for everyone to see" Usagi and Amy wondered if it was the Silver Crystal.

"I guess we'd better go shopping" Usagi said.

On the weekends, students were allowed to leave campus to shop in the town nearby. The three girls excitedly went into town to search for dresses to wear to the dance.

In town, they ran into Raye and Darien. Raye glowered at them, but Darien stopped to chat.

"Are you three going to the dance?" Darien asked. Usagi nodded.

"It's going to be great" She said. "I hear that it's themed after a rare crystal" Darien nodded. He was wondering to himself if the crystal was the silver crystal.

"It's a costume dance" Darien said. "What are you guys going as?" The girls looked at each other and grinned.

"The three musketeers" Usagi replied.

"Aren't they guys?" Raye asked haughtily.

"We're going as female versions" Usagi replied.

"Sounds cool" Darien said. "See you ladies at the dance" Raye and Darien walked away and Usagi sighed.

"She is never going to be our friend, is she?" She asked. Amy shrugged and Makoto studied Usagi, wierdly. It was the first time she'd ever heard her friend longing to be friends with Raye. None of them saw VesVes in the corner.

"I sense something from those girls" She said to herself. "They must be the soldiers" She started forward, but got interrupted by a man offering her a ride. When she looked up again, the girls were gone.

At the dance, Jason asked Makoto to dance, giving Usagi and Amy the opportunity to look around. They spotted Hannah, talking to a security guard about the crystal.

VesVes arrived at the party, dressed as Queen Beryl, since she was a red head and had always admired her Queen.

VesVes turned a plant into a Youma and sent it after Hannah and the security guard.

As Usagi wandered around the party, she bumped into Tuxedo Mask and was surprised to see him there, but she couldn't reveal her identity as he only knew her as Sailor moon.

"nice costume" she said, by way of greeting. Once she was gone, Darien breathed a sigh of relief that she hadn't recognized him. He had come dressed as a prince to complete Raye's princess outfit, but had slipped away as soon as he had a chance. He needed to find that crystal.

Amy searched the back hallways and encountered Raye.

"There is a youma presence nearby" Raye told the quiet girl curtly.

"We should work together since we're both soldiers" Amy said. "We don't have to become friends, but we need to work together to defeat the enemy"

"I have no intention of working with you or Usagi" Raye snapped. "I can do just fine on my own" Amy sighed.

"If you so say" She replied softly.

Amy and Raye heard a scream and ran toward it; they found the guard unconscious and Hannah possessed by VesVes's Youma. Amy snatched the jewel case away and the Youma abandoned the girl's body. The girls transformed into Sailor Mercury and Sailor Mars.

"Take the jewel and leave" Mars commanded. "I can handle the youma" She turned to face the Youma. "Youma Taisan" But the Youma split into two and one half attacked her while the other ran after Mercury.

Usagi was talking to Zaira and Ken when her phone rang.

"Hello. Luna, what is it. I'll be right there" She hung up and turned to the couple.

"I have to go" She said apologetically. She dashed out of the room and transformed into Sailor Moon. She comes across Sailor Mars, who is trapped by the youma. Sailor Moon freed Sailor Mars and they ran off to help Sailor Mercury.

Sailor Mercury, up on the roof, ran away from the Youma. As they cornered her, Sailor Mars and Sailor Moon arrived. The two Youma split again, creating a third one, much to the dismay of the Senshi.

"Akuryo Taisan" Sailor Mars shouted, attacking one od the youma, but the other two revived it again. Sailor Mercury tried Mercury Aqua Mist, but once again the other two revived the injured Youma.

"we need to attack together" Mercury said. Mars and Moon nodded.

"Akuryo Taisan"

"Mercury Aqua Mist"

"Moon Twilight Flash"

unfortunately, it was off and the youma got up again. They tried again, but to no avail.

"We must beat them" Mars panted. "It will take rhythm" Mercury and Moon nodded.

This time, all three attacks struck the Youma at the same time and they were destroyed. The girls' triumph was short-lived, as VesVes appeared with the jewel case in hand. Sailor Moon faced the amazonian.

"Give it back" She declared. Suddenly Tuxedo Mask appeared and also demanded the case. He fought with VesVes and the case got knocked away.

Sailor Moon lunged after the case and caught it at the edge of the roof, but lost her balance and fell. Tuxedo Mask grabbed her hand, but he also slipped and they both fell over the side of the building.

As they fell, the Moonlight Stick began to glow, and the two of them were surrounded in a bubble of energy that slowly drifted to the ground. Tuxedo Mask was surprised.

"Thank you" He said. Sailor Moon smiled.

"Any time" She replied.

Sailor Mars and Sailor Mercury appeared and distracted Sailor Moon, who told them about what happened. In the meantime, Tuxedo Mask opened the jewel case and observed that this isn't the Silver Crystal. Luna appeared in human form.

"I know who you are" she told him sternly.

"Stay away from the princess and the crystal" Tuxedo Mask snapped the case shut and handed it to Luna.

"I can't" He replied simply, before walking away. Moon turned to Mars.

"Thank you" She replied. Mars sighed.

"I'm not sure about the friendship thing" She said. "But we might as well work together" Usagi and Amy grinned. perhaps Raye was beginning to warm up.


	12. Jupiter Comes Thundering In

**An American Dream**

**Chapter Twelve: Jupiter comes thundering in**

Amy, Usagi, Zaira, Raye, Mina and Makoto were sitting under a tree near the basket ball court, watching the boys play basket ball. Darien, Ken, Jason and Nate were playing, but so was another boy named Todd.

"Todd is so cool" Usagi said, starry eyed. Makoto grinned.

"You say that about every boy you meet" She said. Usagi pretended to be offended. Zaira nudged Raye.

"I'm glad you decided to start hanging out with these girls" She whispered. Raye shrugged.

"I don't really have much of choice" She replied back. Zaira frowned, but Raye offered no further explanation.

"I wonder what it is about Todd" Amy mused. "He seems to be attracting a majority of the females on campus" She pointed to the other side of the court where several girls were watching and giggling.

"Not me" Raye said firmly. "I have my man" Zaira nodded her affirmative. She noticed Makoto seemingly distracted and nudged her.

"Lets go" She said. As the two girls were walking back to the main building, three guys came up and began harassing them by throwing basektballs at them. Makoto frowned and took out all three guys with her martial arts that she had learned in Japan, of course.

"Wow" Usagi said, impressed. "You never told me you took martial arts" Makoto smirked.

"You never asked" She said. Usagi nudged her.

"It shouldn't be this hard" Beryl fumed. "A crystal with that much power should not take this long to find" VesVes was combing her long hair.

"I will find it for you, your majesty" She reassured the Queen.

"You must" Beryl said. "Without we are powerless to stop the sailor brats"

"Leave it to me" VesVes bowed and left. In another part of the Dark Kingdom, PallasPallas was sulking.

"I must not fail again" She told herself.

Raye and Luna (in her human form) were sitting by the fountain in the garden.

"Who is Sailor Venus?" Raye mused, but before Luna could answer, Usagi and Makoto showed up.

"We're going shopping in the village" Usagi said. "Do you want to go"

"No thanks" Raye said. "Luna and I were just discussing..." She felt a wierd vibe and shot her head up to look at Makoto. Makoto frowned.

"Is everything alright Raye?' She asked. Raye nodded and Usagi and Makoto left. Raye turned to Luna.

"Do you think Makoto could be the fourth soldier?" She asked. Luna nodded.

"I've been feeling it for awhile now, I just wasn't sure" She said.

After shopping, Makoto left Usagi and went back to the court to watch Todd play more basket ball. She didn't notice the three guys watching her from a distance.

When Makoto got back to the room, Usagi presented her with a letter that she had found in thier mailbox.

"There's no return adress" Usagi explained. Makoto opened the letter and read it silently.

"Dear Makoto,

you are in my thoughts daily. I have seen you watching me play and I would like to get to know you better. Please meet me by the fountain tommorow morning"

The next morning, Todd stood on the basketball court, dribbling the basketball.

Many of his female admirers approached, in a trance like state. Todd grinned evilly and snapped his fingers. All the girls vanished in red light.

Makoto waited by the fountain for Todd, holding a bag of cookies she had made in the home ec kitchen. Several hours passed by and still Makoto waited. Even when it began to rain.

"Did you really think he'd come?" Makoto looked up to see the three guys, holding umbrellas, laughing at her. "You're nothing but an idiot"

Makoto dropped the bag of cookies sadly, unaware that Luna was watching the entire scene. Luna called Usagi.

Usagi, Amy, and Raye ran to the fountain and find Makoto sitting nearby, still soaking wet.

"He reminded me of an old boyfriend" Makoto said quietly. "I was such a fool" She crumpled up the cookies and tossed them in the garbage, before walking away.

Determined to make things right, Usagi pulls out her Sailor Phone.

"Don't try to stop me" She warned the other two, but Amy just smiled and whipped hers out as well.

"Guys can be such jerks sometimes" Raye said, also pulling hers out. They found the guys playing basketball in the gym. They used the phones to transform into street basketball players and approached the guys, challenging them to a match.

As Makoto reached her dorm building, she was stopped by Todd.

"Come with me" He said, holding out a hand. Makoto frowned slightly, but took it anyway. When her hand touched his, they began to glow with a red light and Makoto found herself surrounded by Todd's other female fans, all still and silent in a strange black-and-white world.

"Now I have your energy" Todd said laughing evilly. He reached a hand to touch one of the girls when another hand grabbed his and shoved him backward. It was Makoto.

"How dare you" She hissed. "They trusted you" Todd just shrugged.

"They're useless" He replied.

"How can you say that?" Makoto asked. "How can you toy with thier hearts like that" Todd grinned and reached out a hand to touch her. "Don't mess with me!" Makoto snapped, punching Todd in the face. As he flew backward, all of his fans reappeared in the park.

Back at the basketball court, the guys collapsed in exhaustion.

"Have enough allready?" Raye mocked. The boys got back up. Two of the guys grabbed Raye and Amy, but the girls fought back and knocked them down, leaving only one to oppose Usagi. He backed away from her apprehensively, and Usagi took a flying leap, jumped off the guy's forehead, and slam-dunked the ball. The guys all collapsed again, moaning. Usagi grinned.

"Leave Makoto alone" She said. suddenly her head snapped up and she looked at Raye and Amy. They nodded and the three girls took off.

Makoto was once again in front of the fountain, backing away from Tood as he approached.

"You won't get away from me that easily" Todd declared. A Youma emerged from his body and the real Todd dropped to the ground. The Youma started to go after him and Makoto shoved him away, but at that the Youma turned on her and wrapped its snake-like whip around her neck. She reached out toward Todd but he screamed and ran away.

"I'm always alone" Makoto whispered.

"Mako-chan!" A gold disk sliced through the snake like rope and Sailor Moon appeared. "You're not alone" She said, grabbing Makoto's wrist. a Jewelry Star Bracelet appeared. "You know what to do"

"Jupiter Power, Make-Up" Makoto shouted, transforming into Sailor Jupiter. She glared at the Youma. "Supreme Thunder" The youma screamed as it was destroyed. "I don't believe this" Jupiter said, looking down at her sailor uniform. Sailor Moon walked up to her.

"We're companions" Sailor Moon said. Makoto now recognized Sailor Moon as Usagi. She frowned.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She asked.

"We weren't sure if you were a soldier and just knowing our identity could have put you in danger" Sailor Mercury said. "We all have different powers and you are one of us" Sailor Mars nodded.

"Our mission is to find out who Sailor Venus is, find the crystal and the Princess" She said. Sailor Jupiter nodded.

"I'm glad I'm not alone" She said, smiling. None of them noticed that Sailor Venus was watching them from a distance.


	13. Field Trip

**An American Dream**

**Chapter Thirteen: Field Trip**

It was late at night and everyone was asleep except for Sailor Moon, who was battling a straw-like youma.

"Don't you guys ever sleep?" She groaned tiredly. "Moon Tiara Boomerang" Her tiara hit the youma, but it was a decoy, as the real youma came up behind her. The youma launched a number of large spikes at her, but Tuxedo Mask appeared and knocked the spikes away. He turned to leave.

"Tuxedo Mask" Sailor Moon called. He turned to look at her, and in that moment, a spike was hurled at him and grazed his arm. Sailor Moon snatched the spike and hurled it back at the youma, but it ran away, too fast for her to follow. Angered, Sailor Moon sighed and turned to where Tuxedo Mask had been, but he was gone.

"Nani" She whispered in japanese. She began in the direction he last was, when Sailor Venus appeared in front of her.

"Stay away from Tuxedo Mask" Sailor Venus replied sternly. "It will only cause you trouble" Jupiter and Mercury showed up then, a little too late.

"Are you the princess?" Mercury asked, but Venus vanished without answering. Sailor Moon looked down at her gloved hands.

"I don't understand" she said. "If Tuxedo mask is our enemy, why does he save me all the time?" Jupiter and Mercury had no answer.

"I think it's time we all went to bed" Mercury said. "It's really late" Moon and Jupiter nodded and they detransformed.

In the Dark Kingdom, the third of the four sisters was sitting in her room, eyes flashing.

"Sailor Venus" She whispered. "Or should I say, Princess"

"Have you any news for me?" Beryl asked VesVes and PallasPallas as they reported to her.

"JunJun believes that Sailor Venus is the moon princess" PallasPallas informed the Queen. Beryl eyed them.

"JunJun, what have you to say?" She asked as the green haired girl joined them and bowed before the Queen.

"Venus is the princess" JunJun replied. "I can feel it"

"Then eliminate her" Beryl replied. "Immediately"

"Yes, your majesty" JunJun replied. She left the throne room.

"I do not think that JunJun is fit for this task" VesVes expressed her concern. Beryl eyed her.

"Do not worry yourself about JunJun" She said. "Concentrate of finding me that Crystal" Vesves and PallasPallas left. Once they were out of sight of the queen, VesVes turned to her sister.

"Have you gathered enough energy yet?" She taunted. PallasPallas frowned.

"I will follow Beryl's orders" She said. VesVes just shrugged and walked away. PallasPallas clenched her fists.

JunJun was in her room meditating, trying to reach out to the princess.

When Usagi woke up the next morning, she was still wondering about Tuxedo mask and whether he was a friend or an enemy. When she entered the cafeteria, she spotted Tommy and Jason eating breakfast. Jason was holding a tuxedo jacket with a rip in the same place where Tuxedo Mask had been hit by the attack the previous night. Usagi sucked in her breath, but said nothing.

After class, the soldiers met in the secret room.

"Do you think Venus is the princess?" Raye asked Luna.

"I do not know" Luna said. "When the Princess appears, she will have an important message for us" Usagi sighed and stared at the wall. Luna placed a paw on her hand.

"Are you in love with Tuxedo mask?" She asked. Usagi blinked.

"No" She said quickly. "It's just that, he's saved me alot. How can someone like that be an enemy?"

"Sailor Venus thinks he is" Makoto reminded her friend. Usagi sighed.

The next day, Usagi's biology teacher surprised the class by taking them to an amusement park. She said that it was to loosen up and make friends. She paired the class into groups of two. Usagi found herself paired up with Jason.

_~maybe now I can find out if he's Tuxedo mask~ _She thought to herself. She watched as Jason handed Darien a bag and wondered what was inside it. She shrugged.

"Shall we go look around?" Jason asked, turning to Usagi with a smile. Usagi nodded.

"Sure" She said smiling.

When they got on the Ferris Wheel, Usagi and Jason started a conversation.

"Do you like it here so far?" Jason asked. Usagi smiled.

"I do, but I miss Japan" She replied.

"I can imagine. I know Zaira misses her home too. I'm glad I didn't have to go very far to come here" He said.

"Where are you from?" Usagi asked. Jason smiled.

"My family lives in the village outside the school" He replied.

"That must be why I don't see you a whole lot" Usagi said. "Do you live on campus" Jason shook his head.

"No" He replied. "I chose to stay with my family" Usagi nodded.

After the Ferris Wheel, Jason and Usagi headed out on the lake on a rowboat.

They passed Darien and Raye and when both boats docked, Usagi suggested the mirror maze, not knowing that Jason didn't like mazes.

"Do you have a hankerchief?" Jason asked. Usagi nodded and pulled out a pink one with hearts on it. Jason grabbed one end. "So we don't get seperated" He said. Usagi nodded, thinking that it was a smart move, but despite the precaution they got split up.

While inside, after being seperated from Darien, Raye sensed something and spotted the straw youma that Usagi had been fighting earlier. She ran after it, forgetting that Darien was still in the maze.

Usagi wandered through the maze lost, wondering where everyone was, until she bumped into Darien.

"Thank goodness" She breathed a sigh of relief. "How do we get out of here?"

"where's Jason?" Darien asked. Usagi sighed.

"We got seperated" She said. Darien shook his head.

"Jason doesn't like mazes, Usa" He said. Usagi's breath caught in her throat at the nickname. She felt tingly inside and shook her head. There was no way she liked Darien. Raye would kill her. Darien grabbed her hand and her heart began beating really fast.

"we can't get seperated" He explained.

Raye had followed the youma to the top of an amphitheater looking around, but it disapeared. Raye sighed.

"I wonder if I imagined it" She whispered to herself, not noticing Tommy, a boy from the school, get grabbed by the youma.

As she was walking, searching for Darien, Raye spotted a bunch of balloons floating away. She returned to the amphitheater to find Tommy draining the energy of the people there.

"Mars Power..." Tommy grabbed her and took her energy, storing it in his backpack. Raye collapsed and could only watch as he went after more victims. She grabbed her phone and called the others.

Usagi recieved the call and looked around but Darien was gone.

"Moon Prism Power, Make-up" She transformed, unaware that Darien could see her reflection in the mirrors. As she ran out of the maze, Darien gazed after her in shock, before resuming his search to find Jason, who was sitting on the stairs, looking a bit peaky.

Sailor Moon and Sailor Jupiter finally found Raye, who pointed them toward Tommy's backpack. As the Youma noticed them, he abandoned Tommy's body, grabbed the backpack, and tried to escape.

"Halt" Sailor Moon shouted. "In the name of the moon I shall punish you"

"Supreme Thunder" Jupiter shouted. Moon was about to attack when she remembered her earlier fight. She waited until Jupiter's attack destroyed the decoy and then spun, hurling her attack right at the real youma, which was behind them. Once the youma was destroyed, Moon went to retrieve the backpack, but PallasPallas stood in her way.

"Who are you?" Jupiter asked.

"I am PallasPallas, one of the Amazoness Quartet and follower to Queen Beryl" She said. "You will pay for destroying my youma. Rolling Ball" A blue stone emitted from her bod and began to grow larger and larger, heading straight for the two soldiers. Just before it could crush them, Tuxedo Mask appeared.

"La Smoking bomber!" He attacked, destroying the ball.

PallasPallas disapeared, disgusted at her failure.

Tuxedo Mask started to leave.

"Wait" Sailor Moon called. He paused and she ran over to him with her handkerchief. She wrapped it around his hand.

"Thank you" He said sincerely.

"I should be thanking you" Sailor Moon replied. "You're always saving me. Why?" Tuxedo Mask looked at her with piercing eyes through his mask.

"I can't answer that" he replied. "I'm sorry" He took off and Sailor Venus appeared.

"Do you remember the warning I gave you?" She asked. Sailor Moon sighed.

"I'm sorry" She said. "I can't stay away from him. I just can't" Sailor Venus shook her head sadly.

"Then fate will repeat itself" She whispered.

Back on the bus, Darien looked down at the handerkerchief wrapped around his hand. He couldn't believe that Usagi was Sailor Moon.

"I have to know more about her" He whispered.


	14. Prince Diamond

**An American Dream**

**Chapter Fourteen: Prince Diamond**

Queen Beryl was furious that not one of the Amazoness Quartet had completed the task set before them.

"Diamond!" She called.

"Yes, You're majesty" Diamond appeared before her. (A/N: I know she called him son in a previous chapter, but scratch that. He is her brother)

"Ah, dear brother. Is Sailor Venus the princess?" She asked. "I have sent JunJun to eliminate her and she has yet to do it"

"I do not know sister" Diamond replied. "Perhaps an attack will draw her out into the open. JunJun plans on attacking every princess currently in America"

"I see" Beryl said. "Make sure that she doesn't fail in finding the princess"

Raye sat on her bed, wondering where Mina was and why she disapeared so much lately. Unbeknownst to any of the soldiers, Mina A.K.A. Sailor Venus knew all of thier identities.

Outside, the full moon was bright and Raye smiled, remembering a story about a Princess who lived on the moon. The Princess's name was Kaguya.

In the secret room, Usagi was wondering about Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Venus.

"I am so confused" She said. Luna was sitting across from her.

"I think you should focus less on Tuxedo Mask and more at the task appointed to you" She reminded the girl. Usagi frowned, but she knew that Luna was right.

"I just don't think he's an enemy, Luna" She said. Luna nodded.

"I understand why you feel that way" She said. "But Sailor Venus gave you a warning"

"I know" Usagi said quietly.

The next day, Raye was volunteering at the Hospital when Usagi and Luna arrived. Raye was helping a girl named Erika draw a picture about the Princess of the Moon, Kaguya.

Since neither Usagi or Luna knew the story, Raye told them about the legend and Luna gasped in shock.

"I think if there was a Moon Kingdom, I would love to visit it" Usagi said wistfully. Luna looked down.

"It may not be just a story" She said. Usagi and Raye looked at Luna in surprise, but she didn't elaborate.

"I am sorry, Queen Beryl. I have yet to find the silver crystal" VesVes said bowing low. Beryl sighed.

"What is JunJun doing?" She asked. VesVes frowned.

"She says she has a way to kill the princess" VesVes said. "I think she's lying"

"Do not worry yourself about JunJun" Beryl said. "Diamond is also looking for the princess"

Back at the hospital, Usagi overheard a conversation between Raye and Erika and realized that Raye didn't have a mother just as Erika didn't have a mother. She felt sympathy for the girl who had made her life hell when she first got to the school. She really hoped that they could move past being aquaintances and could become friends.

JunJun's youma was formed out of music and it began to sing, its song echoed through the air. At the hospital, one of the pictures of Princess Kaguya caught on fire; Raye and Usagi gasped.

The Princess of Estoa, who was in America for a short time, fainted after getting out of her limo.

In a park, two little girls play with their dolls, and as one of the girls says her doll's name is Princess Kirakira it abruptly burst into flame. In the library, a little girl was reading a fairy tale, but one of the illustrations of the princess started to burn; Amy, who was sitting nearby, looked over with alarm.

Back at the hospital Erika suddenly looked ill and was groaning in pain.

"Do you hear that?" Raye asked as they listened to the singing.

"Someone's after the princess" Usagi gasped. They ran out of the hospital and transformed, following the sound of the Youma's found it standing on top of a building.

"Moon tiara boomerang" Sailor Moon attacked, attempting to knock the youma down. The Youma attacked by singing multicolored musical notes at them, and they danced around to avoid being hit; the Youma managed to get behind them and fired off a note at Sailor Moon, but Sailor Mars jumped in the way and took the hit. Sailor Moon dropped to her knees by her fallen comrade, concerned, and the Youma started to run away, but was stopped by Sailor Mercury and Sailor Jupiter. Despite their ballet-fu moves, though, both of them were hit by the Youma's attacks and collapsed to the ground, unconscious.

Sailor Moon looked around at her fallen friends.

"Use the moon stick" Luna said. Sailor Moon nodded then held the Stick out and concentrated; it began to glow with a pink light that blocked the Youma's musical-note attack and, finally, destroyed the Youma completely. She then held the Stick up again and concentrated, and as it glowed it revived the other Sailor Senshi. Sailor Moon still concentrated, though, and all the various princesses affected by Zoisite's spell are healed. Once finished, Sailor Moon dropped to her knees, tired but triumphant. The other Soldiers rushed up and congratulated her. Just then, the notes of a piano rang out and the Soldiers looked around, dismayed.

Prince Diamond and Queen Beryl appeared behind them, laughing evilly.

"Who are you?" Mars demanded to know.

"You don't recognize us?" Diamond asked slyly. "I'm not surprised. It is a different life we live now than the one on the moon. I am Diamond and this is my sister Beryl, Queen of the Dark Kingdom" Beryl laughed.

"You should have stayed asleep with the Princess, but now we shall destroy her" They laughed again and disappeared in a swirl of red light.

"Luna, what's going on?" Amy asked. Luna sighed.

"I was going to tell you when you were ready" She replied. "The Princess we are searching for is the Princess of the Moon Kingdom. My husband and I are guardians of the moon and you are the guardians of the princess" It was alot to take in.

Confused, the Senshi ask Luna what Beryl was talking about. Luna replies that their Princess is actually the Princess of the Moon Kingdom, that she herself is actually from the moon, and that the Senshi are the four guardians of the Princess, the Sailor Senshi of the moon. Stunned, the girls all look up at the moon in the sky.

Mina was walking to Jason's when she heard music being played. As she crosses the street a large truck came careening around the corner and headed right for her; the driver was glowing with a red light and seemed unaware of what he was doing. Without time to move, Mina could only stare at the truck as it was about to hit her.


	15. Sailor Venus is the Princess

**An American Dream**

**Chapter Fifteen: Sailor Venus is the Princess**

Raye was worried when she learned that Mina was in the hospital. She decided to go visit her friend. Meanwhile, Usagi, Makoto and Amy were with Luna, discussing Sailor Venus.

"She has to be the princess" Usagi said with determination. "Luna, you said Princess Serenity had four guardians. It only makes sense" Amy nodded.

"The enemy seems to be targeting her alot lately" She agreed.

"Did you hear about Mina?" Makoto asked. Usagi nodded.

"Jason was really upset. He says its his fault for asking her to come over to study together" She said.

"Nonsense" Makoto declared. "He couldn't know that a vehicle was going to hit her"

Mina was sitting at her computer, in the hospital, but rose when her a nurse entered.

The nurse raised a glowing-red hand and trapped her with an attack.

"Where is the Silver Crystal?" He demanded to know.

"I don't know" Mina replied.

"As if" He replied. "As the Princess, you must know where it is" Mina shook her head and summoned her venus Cutter, using it to free herself from the Youma's binding. After a brief fight she kicked him back into the wall hard enough to crack it, but it only stunned him for a very short moment. She ran away, racing through the hospital hallway.

Raye arrives at the hospital to find crowds of fans being held back by security guards. She remembered what Mina had said about how annoying it was that outside the school walls, she was constantly bothered by fans. She was dismayed, but grew concerned when she saw Mina running, with a nurse chasing after her.

"Youma" She said. She quickly transformed into Sailor Mars. As Mina ran past, Sailor Mars stepped in front of the nurse.

"Using nurses to attack innocent victims, is horrible and I, Sailor Mars will not stand for it. In the name of Mars, I will punish you" She said. Mina turned to look at her friend and smiled slightly as the youma vanished, scared. Mars ducked into a bathroom and detransformed, then came out to see Mina.

"Hey, I was on my way to see you" She said. "How are you feeling?"

"Better" Mina said. "Do you wanna get some lunch before we head back to the school?" Raye eyed her friend. For being hit with a car, she looked fine.

During lunch, the two girls chatted about things.

"How is Darien?" Mina asked. Raye sighed.

"He seems so distant these days" She said.

"I notice you're making an effort to be friendly to the girls from Japan" Mina commented. "Any particular reason why?" Raye shrugged.

"I can't be mean all the time" She said. Both girls laughed.

"Does it bother you?" Raye asked suddenly. Mina looked down.

"Sometimes" She admitted. "It's hard, keeping it from everyone. Jason keeps asking me out, but I don't think I can" Raye reached across the table and grabbed Mina's hand.

"You can't let it beat you" She said softly. "Please, you have to live life. Not just for me, but for yourself" A tear slid down Mina's cheek.

"I'm going to die, Raye" She said. "How can I put Jason through that?"

"He doesn't know why you keep rejecting him" Raye said. "That's hurting him more I think than if you told him the truth"

"I know" Mina said quietly. "I know"

VesVes walked down the corridor of the Dark Kingdom.

"I will find the Princess before you do, Diamond" He said.

VesVes contacts the Youma inside of the nurse and ordered it to start attacking people in order to get Sailor Venus' attention.

Usagi and Amy came running, and alerted the others of the Youma's presence.

At the cafe, Raye got the call and sighed.

"I have to go" She said, apologetically. Once she was gone, Artemis appeared. Mina sighed.

"I'm tired of this" She said. "If they want the princess, than that is what they'll get" She left the cafe and transformed into Sailor Venus.

Sailor Moon and Sailor Mercury were pursuing the Youma when Raye appeared. She transformed into Sailor Mars while the other two distracted the youma. The Youma separated itself from the nurse.

"Moon tiara boomerang" Sailor Moon attacked, but the Youma just knocks it aside. Zaira, Ken, Jason and Nathan were out walking when they saw what was happening. Each of them felt as though they should do something.

The Youma managed to trap the three Senshi, and VesVes appeared.

"Where is the princess?" VesVes asked, tossing her long red hair behind her.

"We don't know" Sailor Moon declared, but VesVes began choking her, hoping to get answers.

"Leave her alone" Zaira shouted. A glow surrounded her. Her red hair hung in ringlets down her back and grew longer. white leggings appeared on her legs with knee high silver boots. a white dress that went just above her knees appeared and a silver cape flowed behind her. dangling from her ears were green crystals. (it's modified from the PGSM version of Zosite)

"Who are you?" VesVes snapped.

"I am Zoisite, defender of Prince Endymione and defender of Earth" She declared. "Let Sailor Moon go" VesVes released Sailor Moon and turned to Zoisite. Before she could do anything, Sailor Venus arrived, severing the bonds that trapped the sailor senshi.

"I guess it is time to reveal the truth" Sailor Venus said. She raised one hand and a light blinded them. when it was gone, she wore a tiara on her head and a moon symbol on her forhead.

VesVes saw the tiara and the possible Silver Crystal on it, and moved to attack, but Artemis, in human form, stepped in front of Sailor Venus.

"This is the Princess of the Silver Millennium and heir to the Silver Crystal" He said, but VesVes was unimpressed. She ordered the youma to take the crystal.

Zoisite jumped in front of Sailor Venus and took the hit, collapsing. Tuxedo Mask appeared and threw a rose at the youma, destroying it and Zoisite's eyes widened.

"Prince Endymione" She whispered, before falling unconscious.

The Princess, Sailor Venus, turned to face her Senshi and the three boys, who could only stare at her, speechless. Ken knelt beside Zaira/Zoisite.

"She's still breathing" He said.

"We must get her to a hospital" Sailor Venus said.

"How?" Sailor Moon asked. "She still looks like Zoisite and not Zaira" Sailor Venus focused of Zoisite until her uniform faded to reveal Zaira. The senshi looked at her in amazement. Sailor Moon turned to thank Tuxedo Mask, but he was gone.


	16. The second general isKen?

**An American Dream**

**Chapter Sixteen: The second general is...Ken?**

Usagi visited the hospital where Zaira was residing.

"How are you feeling?" Usagi asked.

"Better" She said. "I just don't understand what happened" Usagi sat on the edge of the bed.

"You're a guardian" She replied. "Just like me" Zaira looked at Usagi closely.

"You're Sailor Moon, aren't you?" She asked. Usagi nodded.

"I protect the Princess the same way you protect Prince Endymione, I think that's what you called him" Zaira sighed.

"I keep having flashes" She said.

"You must be remembering your past life" Usagi said. "Luna told us that we'll all remember our past lives in due time. I know that you are Tuxedo Mask's guardian, but thank you for saving me" Zaira smiled.

"No problem" She said. "I just wish I knew who Tuxedo Mask is. I recognized him as the Prince, but I don't remember yet what the Prince looks like"

"I'm sure you will" The two girls fell silent.

"Everything's going to be different now, isn't it?" Zaira asked. Usagi nodded.

Queen Beryl was angry that Zoisite had been awakened.

"Diamond, we to keep the other generals from going on thier side" She said.

"What shall I do, sister?" Diamond asked.

"I will take care of the generals. Now that we know who the princess is, you must find her and get the crystal" Beryl ordered. Once he was gone, Beryl summoned a white rose to her hand.

"Kunzite will become mine" She said, grinning. She breathed on the rose and it turned black.

In the room he shared with Nathan, Darien remembered Zoisite's words. He thought back to his visions and why he had become Tuxedo Mask. Something was connecting the dots. He had to talk to Zaira and soon.

Zaira was lying in the hospital bed when Darien arrived. She looked at him and smiled brightly when she recieved a painful vision.

_"Endymione, you can't do this" Zoisite pleaded. _

_"I love her" Endymione said softly. _

_"I know, but you have a duty to us, to your people. The Moon and Earth are forbidden to have any sort of contact" Zoisite reminded the Prince._

_"Why?" Endymione challenged. "Serenity is a wonderful person. I'm going to marry her"_

"Endymione" She whispered.

"Why did you call me that?" Darien asked. Zaira looked at him directly in the eyes.

"Because that is the name you had in your past life" She replied seriously. "I have a warning for you. Stay away from the Princess" Darien was surprised, but said nothing. He needed more answers. He needed his memory of this so called past life.

Late that night, Ken was visiting Zaira when black petals swirled around him and he vanished.

"Ken!" Zaira cried worriedly. She quickly called Usagi on her cell phone.

A girl walked down the hallway, talking on her phone with a friend, when Kunzite appeared before her. The man took a lock of his hair and laid it across his palm, where it glowed purple and vanished. The hair reappeared around the girl's neck and tightened, then vanished into her skin. She collapsed, breathing hard and digging her nails into the road; when she looked up again, her eyes glowed purple.

The next day, Ken sought out Darien in the school garden and asked for his help.

"Something's wrong with me" He said. "I think I attacked somebody last night" Darien was now worried. He wondered if Beryl was attacking his friend. Before he got the chance to reply, Ken bent over in pain. A strong wind blew and knocked Darien back, and black rose petals flew wildly through the air.

A group of students, including the girl who had been attacked, were sittting in an auditorium listening to an orchestra perform. Suddenly, the girl doubled over, groaning in pain; a moment later the students ran screaming out the door as she stalked behind them, large golden claws sprouting from her fingertips. Luna and Artemis came around the corner and saw this.

The black rose in Beryl's hand bloomed.

"It's time" She said slowly.

Usagi was walking to class when Luna called her and told her she needed to hurry.

Sailor Moon arrived to find the girl hunched over; tears streaming from her eyes.

"Help me" She whispered, falling to the ground. Her eyes glowed purple again and the claws lengthened.

"Sailor Moon, you must destroy the youma" Luna shouted.

"But..." Sailor Moon faltered. Luna walked up to her.

"Listen to me. You have the power to destroy the youma and not the girl" Luna said. "You must believe in your power"

"I'm sorry" Sailor Moon whispered. She pulled out her Moonlight Stick.

"Moon Healing Escalation" The attack hit the youma and destroyed it, turning the girl back to normal. Sailor Moon smiled. She heard footsteps behind her and spun around.

"Ken, what..." She trailed off as he glared at her.

"My name is Kunzite" He glowered. He attacked, stunning Sailor Moon and pulled out a lock of hair. Zoisite arrived at that exact moment and couldn't believe what she saw. Kunzite blew on the hair and it wrapped around Sailor Moon's neck.

"Sailor Moon!" Zoisite cried as the soldier fell to the ground. Sailor Moon stood up and her eyes flashed purple.


	17. Saving Usagi

**An American Dream**

**Chapter Seventeen: Saving Usagi**

Kunzite laughed and disapeared.

Zoisite reached for Sailor Moon, but the senshi slapped her hand away. Concerned, Tuxedo Mask also reached for her, but she knocked his arm aside as well and held her hand out, reaching for his neck. Tuxedo Mask backed away and Zoisite wasn't sure what to do. She didn't want to attack her friend. \

"Sailor Moon" Zoisite pleaded. Sailor Moon ignored her and continued walking towards Tuxedo Mask. Suddenly, the gem in her tiara flashed and the purple gleam vanished from her eyes. Sailor Moon's hands dropped to her side. She looked around.

"Are you alright?" Tuxedo Mask asked. Sailor Moon nodded, confused.

"What happened?" She asked. Zoisite looked down.

"I think my boyfriend just became the bad guy" She said quietly.

Sailor Moon wrapped her arms around Zoisite's shoulders.

"We'll get him back" She said. "I promise"

In the Dark Kingdom, Kunzite made his appearance. The four amazoness girls resented his presence, but Diamond was the one who was Kunzite's true competitor. In his opinion, Kunzite was an arrogant prick.

"Why don't you rest" Kunzite said smoothly, "And I'll take over the awakening of Metalia"

"How dare you speak to my sister in such an insolent manner" Diamond snapped. Kunzite shrugged.

"I have a plan" He said simply, before turning and walking away.

"Do you think it was wise to use Kunzite?" Diamond asked. "He's always been the hardest one to control"

"Yes, but he is the only one capable of the tasks at hand" Beryl replied.

It was almost Christmas, and the scouts decided to have a party before going home thier seperate ways. Raye wasn't really enthused about it, but she agreed for the sake of Zaira, who was a part of that group now. It was during the party, when Usagi was singing a karaoke song, that it happened. Usagi suddenly collapsed. The three girls and one woman ran up to her. Luna placed a hand on Usagi's forhead, which was burning up. It was then that they noticed the lock of hair as it shimmered before vanishing again.

"What was that?" Raye asked, wide eyed. Zaira knew that she had to tell them what happened, she she explained about Ken, Kunzite and the youma.

"Oh No" Luna whispered. "This is really bad"

"Is she going to turn into a Youma?" Amy asked.

"Right now, There is a battle inside Usagi" Luna replied. "The Youma's power is battling against her Senshi power"

"If her Senshi power loses she'll turn into a Youma, right?" Zaira asked. Luna nodded.

"How can we fix this?" Makoto asked. Luna looked down at the unconcious girl sadly.

"Only Sailor Moon has the power to turn a Youma back into a human" She replied. "We must believe in her" A purple mark appeared at the base of Usagi's throat in the same design as the pendant Kunzite was wearing, much to the dismay of the other girls.

"I have to find Kunzite and defeat him" Makoto said. She looked at Zaira. "Or at least turn him back to normal"

"I'm coming with you" Zaira said, leaving no room for argument. They grabbed thier coats and left the room. Raye sighed.

"I'm going to read the fire to see if it provides any answers" She said, also grabbing her coat and leaving Amy and Luna alone with Usagi.

"I must find my husband" Luna said. "He may know what to do" Amy nodded. "Take care of her"

Darien and Jason were walking back to the dorms after exercising in the gym when Amy walked towards them, struggling to support Usagi, who could barely move.

"What happened?" Jason asked.

"She's ill" Amy said quickly. "I'm trying to get her to our dorm" Darien went over to help when he noticed the hair around her neck appear and disappear again. He swore inwardly. He had hoped that she'd be okay.

"I'll carry her for you" Darien said, taking Usagi in his arms. He followed Amy to thier dorm room and placed Usagi on the bed. As Darien left, he decided to stand guard, without being spotted, just in case Usagi really did turn into a youma.

Amy rushed about settting up a program on her computer to monitor Usagi's vitals, and when she went to the pulse meter on, discovered that Usagi's fingernails were growing into claws.

"No" She whispered.

Raye stares into her flames, determined to seal the Youma's power.

Makoto ran down the street, in hopes of finding Kinzite.

"Fight it Usagi" She whispered. "Fight it"

In the Dark Kingdom, Beryl was frustrated with Kunzite.

"What are you planning?" She asked.

"I had hoped to turn Sailor Moon into a youma" He declared, "but her spirit is stronger than I thought. I will take care of her" He swept out of the room, leaving Beryl to wonder if he was serving her or himself.

Amy awoke with a start, as a cold mist filled the room. She looked over at Usagi, was was cold as ice.

Wind blew into Ami's room, swirling black rose petals over Usagi's still form.

Amy lunged forward to protect the dark haired girl, but was thrown back. Usagi disapeared. Amy left the dorm in a run and transformed into Sailor Mercury. Darien saw her and followed.

Inside a cave, Usagi lay on a stone slab dressed all in white.

"I should have expected resistance, from a senshi like you" He smirked. He held out his hand over her. The pendant on his forehead gleamed, awakening an answering glow in the mark at Usagi's throat, and her fingernails lengthened into claws. Sailor Mercury appeared and glared at the monster who dare take her friend.

"Give her back" She demanded. Kunzite smirked again.

"Oh, I'll give her back" He said. "Right after she becomes a youma"

"Mercury Aqua Mist" The attack was absorbed with Kunzite's sword and he retaliated with an energy attack, basting Sailor Mercury backwards and into the wall. She could only look up at him and he approached her. She heard the water dripping in the cave and she knew what she had to do.

"Water, help me" She whispered.

As Kunzite made to bring down his sword, Sailor Mercury blocked his attack with a sword of her own, constructed out of water. She stood with fire in her eyes.

"Give Usagi back" She declared. At that moment, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Mars and Zoicite joined in the fight. Mars looked in appreciation at Mercury's sword.

"Supreme Thunder"

"Youma Taison"

"Raging Fire Storm"

"Mercury Aqua Mist"

Kunzite blocked all of the attacks with his sword and knocked them back with an attack of his own. He smirked at them.

"Sailor Moon's first victims will be you guys" He waved his sword over Usagi, commanding her to awaken; the mark at her throat glowed and her fingernails lengthened into golden claws.

"No!" Zoisite shouted, but Usagi opened glowing purple eyes and smiled evilly. Her whole body began to glow and the Youma's form appeared superimposed over her own. Sailor Mercury stared at her with tears welling up in her eyes, remembering all the time she spent with Usagi.

"Usagi!" She cried. "Usagi!" Suddenly, the glow vanished and Usagi sat up. She looked at her friends.

"Thank you" She said. "You're voices reached me" She turned to Kunzite and narrowed her eyes.

"Working for an evil queen is beneath you" She said. "Moon Prism Power, Make-up" Usagi became Sailor Moon and Kunzite attacked her, but Tuxedo Mask suddenly appeared, blocking Kunzite's sword. Seeing that he was outnumbered, Kunzite retreated. Sailor Moon turned to Tuxedo Mask and nodded her thanks.

"What happened?" Amy asked. Usagi shrugged.

"I heard everyone calling out to me and I woke up" She said. She smirked. "You didn't think you'd get rid of me that easily, did you?" They all laughed together.


	18. Mina's identity revealed

**An American Dream**

**Chapter Eighteen: Mina's identity revealed**

Raye and Darien were taking a walk around the town on a saturday, when Darien sensed that something was troubling his girlfriend.

"Is something on your mind?" Darien asked quietly. Raye was silent for a moment, before turning to him.

"Something's changed hasn't it?" She asked. Darien blinked.

"What are you talking about?" He asked. Raye sighed.

"Our relationship" She said. "Something's changed" Darien fell silent, because he knew that Raye was right. Their relationship wasn't what it used to be. "I wish I could understand it"

"We just need to spend more time together" Darien said, putting an arm around her. "By the way, you haven't seen Ken lately, have you?" He asked this, because he didn't know that Rei was Sailor Mars and she didn't know that he was Tuxedo Mask. Rei fell silent and looked down at her hands.

"I think that's a question for Zaira" She said. Darien remembered what had happened to Zaira and sighed. He wondered if Rei knew.

Usagi and Amy were sitting in thier dorm room singing Karaoke, while Makoto was studying. When Usagi was done, she turned to Makoto.

"How did I sound?" She asked. Her friend looked up from her notes.

"You sounded great, but I think you should sing some Japanese songs" She said, winking. "It is in our blood, after all" Amy smiled and sat on the bed.

"Oh will you?" She asked. Usagi thought for a minute and then pulled a japanese karaoke cd from her bag.

"These songs are from my favorite group of all time, Seramyu" She said. (A/N: Seramyu is actually the name given to the Japanese Sailor Moon musicals) She put on the cd and began to sing.

"Chiisana hitori no ushiro ni wa

Sen oku jikan no roman ga aru wa

Hitotsu no yume kara hajimaru no

Mugen ni hirogaru sekai no subete

Sou deshou Ano hi anata to watashi wa

Onnaji yume de musubareteta Omoidashite

Omoidashite

Chiisana hitori ga sasaeteru

Kono yo no kakera ga uchuu sono mono

Dareka ga sono yume ushinaeba

Soko kara kiesaru kako mo mirai mo

Sou deshou Anata wa umarenagara ni

Hokori takaki suisei no purinsesu Omoidashinasai

Sou deshou Minna sorezore no hoshi no

Utsukushiki shimei motsu purinsesu Omoidashinasai Omoidashite"

Makoto and Amy appluaded Usagi and she blushed.

"You should enter the talent show" Amy said.

"Talent show?" Usagi asked. Amy nodded.

"Yes. Every year there is a talent show. When it comes up, you should sign up"

"Maybe I will" Usagi said, thinking about it.

Mina sat on her bed listening to the radio as it announced her upcoming new CD. Artemis sat on her lap.

"I'm worried about Zaira" Mina said softly. "And Jason and Nathan as well. What if Beryl comes after them too"

"If my memory serves me correctly, we won't have to worry about Zaira" Artemis said. "In the silver millenium she stood against Beryl with the rest of the generals. My guess is that Kunzite, without having his powers was more easily swayed then he would have been had he recieved them through us" Mina nodded.

"Very well. I will have to ensure that Jason and Nathan gain thier powers before she comes after them" She said. Artemis nodded.

In the Dark Kingdom, Kunzite approached the throne of Queen Beryl.

"Matalia will be awakened soon" He said, "I can feel it" Beryl nodded slowly.

"You are to continue to gather energy to fully awaken her" She replied. Kunzite smirked.

"Of course" He said. "But I will only do so in her name" This infuriated Beryl. VesVes stepped out of the shadows.

"How dare you say that" She said. "Beryl brought you back. Our allegience and loyalty is to her" Kunzite smirked once again.

"She has you four twits, doesn't she?" He asked. The gasps made it clear that VesVes was not the only one hiding in the shadows. "Why don't you be of some use then" VesVes glared at Kunzite as the final Amozoness made her appearence. CereCere walked up to the throne and bowed low.

"Your Majesty. We Amazon warriors have pledged our allegience to you and only you" She said. Beryl smiled.

"Yes" She whispered. "Work for me and you will be rewarded" Kunzite swept out of the hall, irritated, but he was not going to be shown up by some school girls in skimpy outfits.

In her home ec class, the cooking section was over and the teacher assigned them to make mufflers for the final.

"Once your muffler has been graded, you can give it to someone special" She announced. Usagi, Amy and Makoto left, trying to decide who to make thier mufflers for. In the end it was decided that Usagi would make one for Amy, Amy would make one for Makoto and Makoto would make one for Usagi.

We need to go shopping for some yarn" Makoto said. The three girls left campus once classes were over and went into town to shop for the mufflers.

Mina and Raye stood at the church where Raye's mother was buried because it was Risa Hino's anniversary of her death.

Raye knelt in front of a gravestone which read, "Risa Hino 1963-1995". She laid a bouquet of white flowers on the stone and clasped her hands in prayer. Once she was done, she stood up and brushed her jeans off.

"Are you ready to go?" Mina asked. Raye nodded and the two girls turned to go when they heard the cry of a priest. Raye sensed an evil presence and placed a hand on Mina's shoulder.

"Stay here" She commanded. Raye took off towards the noise.

Meanwhile, Nathan and Jason were discussing recent events with Zaira.

"I think its cool" Jason said, talking about Zaira's past life and her transformation. Nathan was more concerned about Ken, who had mysteriously vanished from school.

"Have either of you heard from Ken?" He asked. Zaira sighed. She knew that since they knew her identity, she had to tell them the truth.

"The evil Queen kidnapped him" She said softly. "He's a general like me, but she turned him evil. Sailor Moon says we'll get him back, but I'm worried" Jason placed a reassuring hand on Zaira's shoulder.

"If she said she'll get him back, then she will. Even if it takes time" He said. Zaira decided to switch topics to a much lighter one.

"So when are you and Mina going to go out?" She asked, grinning. Jason blushed.

"She just wants to be friends" He said sighing. Zaira and Nathan laughed.

"Is that what she told you?" Nathan asked. "Your dumber than you look if you believe that. She's definately into you" Jason looked at his friends, wondering if they were pulling his leg, but they both seemed sincere. He sighed.

"Then why does she keep saying no" He demanded.

Makoto, Amy and Usagi were very happy with the yarn that they had purchased. Blue, Green and Pink. Amy had also picked up some red yarn, declaring that she planned to make one for Raye, so as to not leave the fire soldier out. Makoto and Usagi agreed that this was a good plan.

Raye ran out and confronted the Youma that had attacked the priest, transforming into Sailor Mars.

"Burning Mandala!" She shouted, but the youma dodged the attack. Sailor Mars pursued it and Mina ran after her.

"Mina you can't reveal yourself" He said. Mina paused for a moment, then looked down at the cat.

"She is my best friend" She said, excusing herself. She ran after them.

Back at the church, Sailor Mars had followed the Youma in the gymnasium. They exchanged blows and dodges, and finally the Youma landed a direct attack. Sailor Mars was knocked to the floor as Mina came running in.

"Raye!" Mina shouted. "Venus Power, Make Up!" Mina transformed on the stage, much to Sailor Mars' surprise. Sailor Mars stared at her friend in shock.

"You want the crystal?" Venus asked. "Then come and get it" She said, taunting the youma. Venus and Mars both exchanged blows with the Youma, but it was deflected.

Sailor Venus maneuvered around the Youma.

"Venus Love me chain" She cried. The Youma countered with a weapon attack that narrowly missed Venus, but hit the wall behind her and exploded. Venus was thrown to the ground. The youma ran off.

"Mina!" Mars cried, running over to her friend. "Are you okay" Venus nodded warily. Mars sighed. "Why didn't you tell me?" Mina sighed.

"I didn't want you to get hurt" She said. "After you became a scout, I tried to tell you, but I couldn't. My mission is much different from yours Raye. But if I die, you will be the one who must fulfill the mission" Raye blinked back tears.

"You aren't going to die" She whispered. "You can't" Both girls detransformed and left the gym.


	19. The Five Soldiers, together at Last

**An American Dream**

**Chapter Nineteen: The Five Soldiers, together at Last**

Mina and Raye sat in a coffee shop, discussing the youma that got away.

"Do you think it will come back" Raye asked.

"Probably" Mina replied. "Are you going to tell the others who I am?" Raye shook her head.

"It's not my place to tell them" She replied. Suddenly she moaned and placed a hand on her head. Raye immediately became concerned. When the pain cleared, Mina looked up at Raye.

"I have to tell him" She said. "I know I'll regret it if I don't" Raye knew immediately what Mina was talking about and smiled slightly.

"Good luck" She said.

Later, Mina decided to pay a visit to Jason, who was currently at home. She knocked on the door and his mom answered.

"Mina dear, it's nice to see you. Jason is in his room" Mina nodded and hurried up the stairs. Jason's room was closed and she knocked on the door three times. It was her signature knock to let him know who it was. Jason opened the door and ushered her into the room. She looked as though she was about to cry.

"Mina, what is it. What's wrong?" He asked. Mina took a deep breath.

"I love you" She said, blurting it out. Jason was surprised and delighted, but he couldn't understand how that could make her cry. Sensing that there was more, he waited. "I've fallen in love with you Jason, but I kept saying no when you asked me out, because I'm afraid of leaving you alone" By now she was softly crying. Jason took her in arms.

"What do you mean?" He asked, rubbing her back.

"I'm dying, Jason" Mina replied. "That's why I'm sick and always in the hospital" Jason was shocked. He didn't want to believe it, but he knew she wouldn't say it if it wasn't true

"we'll get through this together Mina" He said. "I'm glad you told me"

In the Dark Kingdom, Kunzite was frustrated with CereCere.

"You were supposed to gather the energy. How can you keep losing to those Sailor Brats?" CereCere frowned.

"I'm not finished yet" She snapped. "I have a plan"

"We shouldn't be fighting each other" VesVes said. "It's a waste of energy. "You know we've already found the Moon Princess. It's only a matter of time before the crystal is Beryl's" Beryl smiled.

"As long as you work together you will suceed" She said. Kunzite was not so sure.

"They're just weak school girls" He said snidely. Beryl glared at him.

"Quiet" She commanded. "They work for me and that is thier true strength"

In the Secret Base, Usagi, Amy and Makoto sat on the couch working on thier knitting projects. Usagi was thinking about Darien and how sweet he was to her, but she'd never want to jeopardize his relationship with Raye. She hadn't even told any of the other girls. She figured that it was just a crush and would soon go away.

Amy and Makoto had already figured it out, but had decided to keep quiet about it for Usagi's sake. No one wanted to be in Raye's raging path.

Elsewhere, the Youma stood atop a tall building as the sun sets.

Makoto decided to get some information on Darien and Raye's relationship, so she decided to talk to Zaira, because she knew Mina would probably tell Raye that she was asking questions.

Zaira and Makoto met at the same cafe that Mina and Raye always ate at.

"What do you want to know?" Zaira asked. She too had picked up on the fact that Usagi had a crush on Darien.

"How long have Raye and Darien been seeing each other?" Makoto asked. Zaira shrugged.

"A year and a half I think" She said. "I'm not sure if it will last much longer though"

"What do you mean?" Makoto asked. Zaira sighed.

"The guys and I have never really thought that Darien wanted to date Raye, she sort of just got him to date her" Zaira replied. "We always thought that it was for popularity reasons and the fact that the whole school expects them to be together" Makoto nodded.

"Look, I know that Usagi likes Darien and honestly, I think he feels the same way" Zaira replied. "He's always staring at her when Raye isn't looking" Makoto was silent for a moment.

"Raye is a fire senshi. She could hurt Usagi badly if she found out" Makoto said softly. Zaira sighed.

"I would hope that she'd have more sense than that" After thier conversation, the two girls decided to head back to the school.

That night, Raye and Darien were sitting under the stars when Raye asked him a question.

"Darien, do you love me" She asked quietly. Darien looked at her.

"Of course I do" He replied. Raye smiled and leaned against him.

Mina was at the church where the youma had struck trying to determine its next move when she realized that the youma would target the church during mass. She realized that she needed to tell Raye, so she pulled out her cell phone, but Raye wasn't answering, so she sent Artemis to get Luna.

The church bells rang as people filed in for Mass, including Raye and Darien.

As people filled the chapel, Raye and Darien paused briefly at the entrance. Raye looked around as if sensing an evil presence. She shook it off, knowing that her friends could possibly handle it, or at least, she hoped. She entered the church with Darien.

Usagi was in her room with Amy and Makoto when Luna called them urgently.

"There is a youma presence at the church" She told them.

The priest was giving his sermon in the chapel, but as the congregation bowed their heads to pray, the Youma emerged from his body and began gathering everyone's energy. Darien and Raye begin to run, with the youma in pursuit. Raye was worried, because she knew that she couldn't transform in front of Darien.

Usagi and her friends ran toward the church. They saw purple energy emerging from the church's spire.

"Moon Prism Power"

"Jupiter Power"

"Mercury Power"

"Make-up"

Darien and Raye ran into the gymnasium, but the Youma attacked and Raye dodged it, but Darien collapsed. Raye glared at the youma.

"Mars Power, Make-up" She shouted, transforming into Sailor Mars. The youma wrapped Sailor Mars in cords, just as the scouts arrived.

"Flower hurricane!" Jupiter shouted, attacking. The cords released Sailor Mars, but CereCere appeared and attacked, forcing the scouts to take the offensive. Sailor Mars was behind CereCere.

"Akuro Taison" She shouted, but CereCere jumped out of the way. VesVes appeared and CereCere shot her a withering look, but the red head paid no attention.

"Where's the princess?" She demanded. The youma joined the amazonians and the scouts were backed into a corner.

"Halt!" Came a voice. They all looked up and silouetted in the window was Sailor Venus. She jumped down and landed in front of her soldiers. "I assume you are looking for me"

All five Senshi assumed their poses in preparation for battle. Sailor Venus and Sailor Mars moved off together, attracting the attention of the Youma, then Venus ran off;

"Follow her" CereCere ordered the youma. Mars looked at her friends.

"I'll protect the princess" She said quickly. She ran off after the youma. CereCere and VesVes tried to follow, but Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Mercury intercepted them.

"I don't think so" Sailor Mercury said with a smirk.

The Youma chased Sailor Venus, countering her attacks with one of its own that knocked the leader down. Sailor Mars arrived and cartwheeled in to the rescue. The two of them positioned themselves on either side of the Youma and, attacked at the same time.

"Youma Taisan"

"Venus Love-Me Chain" both attacks hit the youma and it was destroyed.

Back in the gymnasium, the three remaining scouts were faring poorly in the fight against CereCere and VesVes.

"We have to combine our attacks" Sailor Mercury suggested.

"Right" Sailor Moon said.

"Mercury Aqua Mist"

"Supreme Thunder"

"Moon Twilight Flash"

"All three attacks hit VesVes and knocked her down. VesVes glared at the scouts, before she and CereCere vanished. They hurried over to Darien.

"Do you think he's okay?" Sailor Mercury asked.

"I can wake him, but we have to wait for Raye" Sailor Moon said. "He'll be worried that she disapeared, otherwise.

Sailor Mars smiled at Sailor Venus.

"I guess we make a pretty good team, huh?" She asked. Sailor Venus nodded, then sighed.

"Raye, I need you to do something for me" She said. "You must promise me to never leave Sailor Moon's side. You must protect her" Sailor Mars was shocked.

"I thought we were supposed to protect the princess" She said. Sailor Venus shook her head.

"Not if that princess is ordering you to protect someone else" She said. "You should get back to Darien" Raye nodded and took off.

Raye returned to the gym and sat down next to Darien and Sailor Moon approached. She knelt down beside Darien and reached out her hands, which began to glow with a golden light, and as the light faded Darien began to open his eyes. As soon as Darien woke he immediately turned to Raye, who seemed fine, then looked back, but the scouts were gone.

Darien and Raye ran back to the chapel to find the congregation getting back to their feet again.

Back at the Dark Kingdom, Beryl and her servants are gathered together.

"Queen Metalia's power is growing" Beryl said, grinning evilly.

The light behind her glowed slightly brighter and a strong wind started to blow, bringing with it black particles of energy.

"The door of darkness" Kunzite said, smirking.

"That will lead to Metalia" Beryl said.

Kunzite looked across the throne room as if something was on his mind, but he knew better than to voice it.

_who am I? _He thought.


	20. Raye isthe enemy?

**An American Dream**

**Chapter Twenty: Raye is...the enemy?**

Raye was sensing that her friends were keeping something from her. Darien seemed more distant than usual, and even Zaira avoided making eye contact with her. She was certain that Darien was falling for Usagi and jealously crept in to her mind.

As she walked down the road, Kunzite appeared before her in a swirl of black rose petals.

"All alone Raye?" He asked, mockingly. Raye glared at him.

"I'm not alone" She snapped.

"But you are" Kunzite smirked. "Darien has forgotten about you. The new girl has taken his place"

"You're lying" Raye said, but without conviction. Deep down she was sure that Kunzite was being truthful.

"It's good to be angry" Kunzite said. "That will make my job easier" Raye was about to transform when he sent a blast of purple-black energy that enveloped her. She fell to the ground, uncoscious and he left.

The girls noticed that Raye wasn't in class or cheerleading practice. Usagi knew that Raye never missed practice and was worried about the dark haired soldier. She decided to ask Mina if she knew where Raye was.

"I don't know" Mina replied, apologetically. "She never came home last night" Worried and confused, Usagi sought out Amy and Makoto. They agreed to split up and look for Raye. Makoto decided to check the secret base that Luna had set up for them, in hopes that Raye would be there.

When she entered the secret base, she was surprised to see Raye laying on the couch, looking very pale.

"Are you alright?" Makoto asked, running to her side.

"I'm fine" Raye said in a voice that indicated that she was anything but fine.

"Why didn't you call us?" Makoto asked. Raye waved off her worries.

"I'm fine" She said weakly. "Really" She stood up. "See" A few seconds later and she collapsed back onto the couch.

"You are not fine" Makoto said firmly. "I am going to go make you some food. Don't leave this room"

Makoto went to the kitchens that were open to the students and started cooking. She was still cooking when Usagi and Amy arrived and they decided to help her. Once the food was prepared, the trio decided to take it to down to the secret base, but when they got there, Raye was passed out on the couch.

"we should take her to the hospital" Makoto, being the strongest of the three, lifted Raye up and they hurried up stairs and outside where they ran into Mina, who insisted on coming along.

At the hospital, the four girls wait impatiently as Raye is taken to the E.R.

As they sit in the waiting room, black petals fell from the ceiling.

In the Dark Kingdom,

"How is your project progressing?" Beryl asked.

"It's almost ready" Kunzite said arrogantly. "You'll see" Beryl frowned, but said nothing. The amazon quartet glared at Kunzite as he retreated.

The girls were sitting in the waiting room when they all sensed something and ran to Raye's room. Makoto threw open the door and found the room trashed, Raye gone and black rose petals covering the bed. Amy picked up one of the rose petals and began analyzing it. Not wanting the girls to know who she is just yet, Minako made an excuse and left quickly, transforming in Sailor Venus, once she was alone.

As Raye walked down the street she deliberately bumped into a couple of teenage boys going the other direction.

"What's the big idea?" One of the shouted at her. She turned and glared at him.

A moment later, Makoto, Amy and Usagi arrived and found the boys on the ground, terrified and covered with black rose petals.

"This is really bad" Makoto whispered.

Kunzite and Raye faced each other silently across a large, open room full of pillars and statues, as water dripped from the ceiling.

Kunzite slowly started to walk toward Raye when Sailor Venus arrived.

"Stop! In the name of Venus, leave my friend alone" She snapped. She placed herself between Raye and Kunzite.

"Do you really think you can defeat me?" Kunzite asked, laughing.

"Don't mess with me" Venus snapped. She looked at Raye, who barely seemed to register her presence. She grabbed Raye by the hand and dragged her behind a pillar. "Venus Love me Chain" She shouted, but to no avail. Kunzite was much stronger. "You can't have her!"

Venus ran over to Raye.

"Run Raye!" She pleaded, unsure of what was wrong with her friend, But Raye didn't budge. Venus grabbed her arm to pull her up, but she jerked away and stood, walking towards Kunzite. Once she reached him, she turned to face Venus and gave a malicious smile.

Moon, Mercury and Jupiter arrived at that precise moment.

"What have you done to her?" Jupiter demanded. Kunzite smirked.

"Show them" He commanded. Raye nodded and stepped forward, assuming her transformation pose, but her bracelet turned black. All the soldiers gasped.

"Dark Power, Make-Up" Raye transformed into Dark Mars. Her outfit was red and black now, instead of red and purple. Her long black hair was tinged with red highlights. As Dark Mars stood before the Sailor Soldiers, a smirk curled her lips.

"Who shall I kill first?" Dark Mars asked. "I could go for the princess, hmm no I'll think I'll save her for last"

"Raye" Venus whispered, a tear trailing down her cheek. Jupiter, Moon and Mercury looked surprised, but it made sense for the Princess to know thier identities, especially if she had all her memories from the moon kingdom.

"Raye, come back to us!" Moon pleaded. Dark Mars scoffed and raised a hand. A sword forged from fire appeared and she swung it in the air. Fire leapt towards them, singing Sailor Venus' skirt.

"You cannot escape me" Dark Mars said. "I know all of your weaknesses"


	21. How could this happen?

**An American Dream**

**Chapter Twenty-One: How could this happen?**

Sailor Moon, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Mercury and Sailor Venus faced Dark Mars while Kunzite looked on with a smirk.

"Raye, remember us!" Sailor Moon pleaded. Mars' eyes darkened.

"I do remember" She said coldly. "You stole my boyfriend" Sailor Moon's eyes widened in surprise.

"That's not true, Raye" She pleaded. "I was never with Darien"

"Liar!" Dark Mars snapped. She send a fireball at them. Sailor Jupiter blocked the attack, but it burned a hole through her gloves.

Sailor Moon summoned the moonlight stick.

"Moon Healing Escalation" She attempted to heal the fire senshi, but although Dark Mars flinched momentarily, she scattered the power with a swing of her sword.

Luna and Artemis were watching from the shadows.

"This is really bad" Luna whispered.

"I wish we were more useful" Artemis admitted. Kunzite took a step forward and smirked.

"Mars has been bathed in the power of darkness and has been reborn" He said mockingly. "There is no chance of her ever returning to you"

"That's not true" Sailor Moon snapped. "I'll heal both of you" Dark Mars smirked.

"Farewell, Senshi of the moon" She said, raising her sword to attack. Before she could, Kunzite stopped her.

"We are done for the day" He commanded and the two of them vanished. Sailor Moon sank to her knees, tears in her eyes.

In the Dark Kingdom, Queen Beryl was standing before Queen Metalia's pillar when Kunzite and Dark Mars arrive.

"How is this senshi supposed to help us?" Diamond asked from the shadows.

"She can help us revive the great metalia" Kunzite replied. Beryl frowned, unsure of whether or not to trust the fire senshi and general.

"Why don't you save your judgements for after I defeat the senshi" Mars said cooly. Then she turned to Kunzite. "You may have revived me to serve metalia, but I won't be anyone's underling" She turned and stalked away. Diamond shook his head and Beryl glared at Kunzite, who seemed to be calling all the shots lately.

In the Secret Base, Amy, Usagi, and Makoto sat around the table, wondering how it had come to this. Zaira showed up, having been informed by Sailor Venus what was going on.

"Why didn't Raye call any of us for help?" Zaira asked. Luna stood up.

"Things have been falling apart lately" She pointed out. "Raye was jealous. She felt that Usagi had taken her friends and her boyfriend"

"I didn't mean to" Usagi whispered. Zaira gave her a hug.

Makoto, Amy and Usagi sat in thier room, quietly.

"I guess I never thought this could happen to her" Makoto said quietly. Amy nodded.

"It happened to Ken" Usagi pointed out. "We should have expected them to take one of us"

Rei lies on the floor in her room, remembering the last time she saw Ami in the Secret Base. She sets one hand on her pair of red mittens, and wonders what she was thinking when she decided to work alone.

Darien sat alone in his apartment. He knew that Raye had turned evil just as Kunzite had and he felt like it was his fault. He wasn't sure he wanted to remember who he was in the past, though Zaira seemed to deem it important.

Usagi made a decision.

"I have to forget about Darien" She said firmly. "He and Raye belong together. We have to get her back"

The next morning, when Usagi and Makoto entered thier first class, they were shocked to find the entire class gathered aound Raye's desk.

"Raye!" Usagi and Makoto said making thier way over to her. To thier shock, the entire class all fell silent and regarded them coldly. Hannah stepped forward.

"Don't act so familiar with Raye" She snapped. Usagi blinked and Raye stood.

"I didn't really want to keep missing school" She said. "So I brainwashed everyone" She lowered her voice. "We needn't fight here, but I warn you, don't let ou're guard down" She gave them a malicious smile. Mina was the only one who did not seem to be feeling the affects of being brainwashed. She looked at her friend sadly and then went over to Usagi and Makoto.

"How is it that you are not brainwashed?" Usagi asked. Mina leaned forward, knowing that it was time to reveal the truth.

"I'm Sailor Venus" She whispered. They stared at her in shock, but realized it made sense. Jason and Nate were also avoiding being brainwashed, but they knew that they were generals having not come into thier power yet. Jason was hoping it'd be soon.

At lunchtime, all the girls in the class gathered around Raye's table, leaving Usagi, Zaira, Makoto, Minako, Amy, Jason and Nate at the usual table. Luna and Artemis joined them in human fom.

"I wasn't expecting her to still go to class" Luna said quietly.

"I don't want to fight against Raye" Usagi said quietly.

"I know, but we have to" Mina said. "If we don't, the power she now possesses could kill us all" Even Usagi couldn't argue with that. If Kunzite had let her, raye would have killed them already.

A Youma suddenly appeared at the amusement park in town and Luna, sensing its presence, quickly told the Senshi. Jason and Nate followed, hoping that if they were at the battle, thier memories and powers would come to them.

They arrived at the park to find the Youma's victims strewn across the ground, as it attacked another civilian.

"Lets do this" Minako said as they transformed. The youma ran and Sailor Mercury suggested that they split up and go after it.

As Sailor Moon ran past the carousel, she heard someone call her name. When she turned around, she sees Raye sitting on one of the horses. Raye challenged her to a fight, then transformed.

The Youma ran through an aquarium, pursued by Sailor Mercury and Sailor Jupiter. They followed it through a doorway and found themselves in a large, dark room, then split up in search of the Youma. As they walked through the room it appeared and disappeared behind them, as though mocking them. The two Senshi finally bumped into each other, then a light switched on and illuminated the Youma; the two ran after it but by the time they reached the light it was gone. Another light switched on and revealed Sailor Moon being thrown violently onto a stage. Dark Mars slowly approached her. Sailor Mercury and Sailor Jupiter tried to go to her rescue, but the Youma reappeared and grabbed the two of them by their throats, draining their energy.

Dark Mars approached Sailor Moon and attacked - but her sword wass suddenly blocked by a sword. Sailor Moon looked on in surprise, as the man standing before her was Nathan, but he looked different. His hair was a fiery red and so was his unifom, with a cape over one shoulder.

"Leave her alone" He growled viciously, as he and Mars began to trade blows. Mars delivered a fierce blow to his chest, causing him to collapse. Another youma appeared and began to take his energy. Jason, also powered up, was wearing a blue uniform with an icy blue cape. He did not have a sword. Jadiete and Zoisite stood in front of Sailor Moon.

"Pull yourself together" Zoisite told the blonde. "We have to fight her, as much as we don't want to" Dark Mars blasted the generals aside as Sailor Venus entered.

"You must fight" She commanded Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon stood and a tear fell from her eye. It struck her booch which began to glow pink.

The light expanded and Dark Mars drew back, moaning in pain while she tried to shield her eyes, as the Youma was destroyed by the light. For a moment Dark Mars started to turn back to Raye, but Kunzite rushed in and took her away.

The light faded away and Sailor Moon sank to her knees.

"You're awakening" Sailor Venus said quietly. "It is only a mater of time before Raye returns to us"

Sailor Moon barely seemed to register the Princess's voice and stares at the spot where Raye had been, tears in her eyes.

Mercury also had tears in her eyes.

"We never meant to seclude Raye" She whispered. Sailor Jupiter nodded in agreement.

"We need to get her back" She said.

Queen Beryl stood amid a rush of dark power.

"Queen Metalia's power has increased" Beryl mused. "I will for sure suceed in my mission this time"

Darien was on his way to his dorm room when he heard piano music playing from inside the room. He entered cautiously and found the insubstantial form of Zoisite and a piano. Zoisite rose to her feet.

"Welcome, Prince Endymione" She said, a smile on her ruby red lips. Darien stared at him in shock.


	22. The performance

**An American Dream**

**Chapter Twenty-Two: The performance**

"What are you doing here?" Darien asked. "Are you dead..." A smile curved her lips.

"I have regained all my memories and powers" She replied. "I only want the same for you" She began to play the piano and flashes of the past came to Darien.

"You must stay away from the princess" Zoisite told him. Darien raised an eyebrow.

"You keep saying that" He sighed. "Are you going to tell me what you mean by that?" Zoisite was silent, making Darien frustrated. He moved towards her, but she vanished. Darien sat down on the couch and placed his had in his hands. His dream kept coming back to him.

_The Imperial Silver Crystal, please_

What did it mean. Was the Princess beckoning him? And yet, he was being told to say away from her, by one of his most trusted friends and now general.

Zoisite continued to play the piano from her room, which was heard in the Dark Kingdom. The music was targeting Kunzite and Dark Mars as they both recieved memories that were not wanted. Beryl saw them struggling and raised up her hand. A dark swirl of energy surrounded Kunzite and Mars.

"I will not let you have them" She told Zoisite.

In her room, Zoisite felt something dark, and slumped to the floor. The music stopped.

Once Kunzite and Mars were fine, Beryl turned to the amazon quartet.

"Your efforts on collecting energy are to be commended" She said. The girls blushed, then she turned an angry face to Diamond.

"You were supposed to kill the Princess and get the crystal" She snapped. "Where is it?"

"I need more time" Diamond said. Beryl frowned whil Kunzite smirked.

Diamond stalked down a hallway, cursing Kunzite under his breath and ran into Dark Mars.

"Looks like you could use some help" She said mockingly. Diamond glared at her.

"Don't patronize me" He said angrily. "Get out of my way" He brushed past her and she shrugged.

"Only if you stay out of mine" She said. He stopped, but didn't turn around. "The Sailor Soldiers are my prey" Diamond turned to look at her, but she turned to walk away and he pounded his fist into the wall.

In the Secret room in the basement, Mina, Amy, Makoto and Usagi met with Luna, Artemis and the Generals. Zaira, Jason and Nate did not feel that it was thier place to reveal Darien's identity, though it should be pretty obvious.

"It may take a combined effort on everyone's part to get Kunzite and Raye back" Luna told them.

"Usagi was almost able to, but unless she unlocks all of her power, she may not be strong enough" Artemis added. Usagi looked down. She needed to discover the power within.

"We all need to awaken our full powers like Mina and Zoisite" Amy said quietly. Makoto nodded.

"Amy is right" Luna said. "On the moon, your powers were much stronger than they are here. Remembering the past is key"

Mina revealed to them that she had a concert o do at the hospital to cheer up the kids.

"If the enemy knows who I am..." She trailed off.

"They might attack the hospital" Jason finished, placing an arm around his girlfriend's shoulder. Mina nodded and leaned her head against him.

"What can I do?" She asked. "I don't want to let all those kids down"

"Then don't" Amy said.

"Amy is right" Usagi said. "How about, Jason and I go with, incase something does attack" She suggested. Mina agreed and it was decided. The others would stay at the school and keep an eye on Raye. Zaira thought it was interesting that Raye should choose to continue attending school, but Ken did not.

In the Dark Kingdom, Nephrite created a new Youma using a stone.

Right before she was too perform, Mina collapsed and had to be placed in a hospital room. Not wanting to upset the kids, Usagi asked the nurses if she could sing a few of Mina's songs and they agreed.

She got on the stage and began singing, as Jason watched. The nurses hadn't let him be with Mina, because they had to run some tests.

As he was watching, he felt the presence of a youma. One look at Usagi and he could see that she felt it to. He signaled to her that he would take care of it. Usagi noded and continued singing.

The Youma stalked the hallway of the hospital, and Artemis alerted Mina to its presence. She noticed that the doctors were busy and jumped out of the bed, transforming into Princess Sailor Venus. She entered the hall and attacked the youma, but her attack was deflected. Dismayed, she began to run as Jason came on the seen. He morphed into Jadiete and the two of them chased the Youma down a stairwell and into an open lobby area.

Jason used his power to destroy the youma and they both grinned in relief. It was short lived however when a gooey substance entrapped them up to thier knees. Neither one could move as Diamond appeared, smirking.

Diamond stalked toward Sailor Venus.

"Nothing personal, Princess" He told her. "I need the crystal" He reached out towards her, but was suddenly interrupted by a blast of green energy; burning his shoulder. He looked for the source of the power and Jason smirked at him.

"My hands are free" He said, sending another attack at Diamond. This time, he really concentrated, and to Sailor Venus's surprise, the attack was super stronger, badly injuring Diamond, who vanished. The gooey mix disapeared, just as Sailor Moon arrived on the scene.

"Did I miss the battle?" She asked. Jason and Mina laughed as all three of them detransformed.

"Jason took care of that hothead Diamond" Mina said. Suddenly Usagi clutched her head.

_"Prince Diamond, of Earth" Prince Diamond sauntered in. _

_"Can I help you?" The Queen asked. _

_"Yes. I want your daughter for my wife" He said, an evil grin on his face._

Usagi looked up wide eyed.

"Are you okay?" Jason asked concerned.

"I was on the moon" Usagi whispered. "Diamond wanted to marry the Princess" She looked at Mina who nodded, confirming the story.

"Aye" She said. "The Queen said no and Diamond grew angry. He is and Beryl are Endymione's stepbrother and sister. Diamond wanted a throne and thought that by marrying the Princess of the Moon he would become a ruler. Beryl also wanted to rule, and tried to seduce Endymione so she could become his queen" Mina shook her head. "Let us not talk of the past anymore"

_She is remembering_

_Only pieces of her past_

_will she remember everything?_

_eventually, she will. She must be strong. _

_What of Uranus and Neptune?_

_They are not needed yet. We will call them in when Serenity reaches her full power_

_Yes, your majesty._

Diamond staggered down a hallway in the Dark Kingdom before finally collapsing. Dark Mars arrived and looked down at him.

"You're pathetic" She said, turning and walking away. Furious, Diamond summoned a weapon and attacked her from behind.


	23. Darien and Serena

**An American Dream**

**Chapter Twenty-Three: Darien and Serena**

Angered by her scornful comments, Diamond attacked Dark Mars from behind. She easily dodged the blow, however, and mocked him; his subsequent attacks had the same effect. Kunzite suddenly appeared and blocked Diamond's blow.

"What are you doing?" He asked angrily. Diamond glared at Kunzite and the two began fighting, with Mars looking on. Piano music began to play and Kunzite and Mars began to feel its effects.

_"Zaira, I love you"_

_"Usagi, that was amazing"_

_"Are you going home for christmas?"_

"Darien" Mars whispered. She shook her head. Kunzite slashed at Diamond's cape and stalked off.

Meanwhile, Darien, in his room, began to think about his former life. He was a Prince, that was all he knew.

In the Dark Kingdom, Beryl called Diamond to her. She sneered at him.

"Still don't have the crystal, I see" She snapped. "What happened to your cape?" Diamond said nothing, which infuriated her.

"We need that crystal Diamond. I am tired of waiting" She snapped.

Queen Beryl stood before Queen Metalia's pillar and, addressed the absent Prince Endymion.

"Prince Endymione, we will soon meet. I doubt you remember me, but I remember you" She whispered.

Kunzite sat in his room trying to get rid of the thoughts of his life before Queen Beryl. He didn't understand. Who was he? Was he good? Was he evil?

Darien, was walking down the street, when he arrived at a crosswalk where Usagi was also waiting to cross.

"Hello" He said, smiling. Usagi smiled back slightly.

"Hello" She said. _Why does he have to be here. I need to forget about him in order to save Raye._

Lost in her thoughts, she started to walk into the street without noticing the signal hadn't changed yet. Darien dashed out and shoved her out of the way of an oncoming car.

"Are you stupid?" He asked, worriedly.

"gomen nasai" Usagi said meekly. Darien looked at her confused and she blushed. "It means I'm sorry" She replied. Darien nodded and helped her up.

"Thanks" She said. "I really wasn't paying attention"

"I can see that" Darien said, an amused smile on his face. "I'm sorry for indicating you were stupid. Would you like to, grab lunch with me?" Usagi looked up at him.

"What about Raye?" She asked. Darien shrugged.

"We're friends aren't we?" He asked. Usagi nodded. "I see no reason why two friends can't have lunch together" Usagi couldn't argue with that, so they went to a small diner. After lunch, Darien was walking back to the dorm, when he heard Zaira calling him. He closed his eyes and opened them to find himself inside a planetarium with Zaira, as Zoisite standing nearby. She gestured toward the star display on the ceiling.

"You must remember a time when you were called Endymion" She said. Darien saw blurred images of fire and destruction. "You once fought to save Earth against evil" She said. Darien turned to her.

"Will you be able to help me remember?" He asked. Zoisite nodded.

As he leaves the planetarium, Darien's phone rang. It was Andrew, one of his friends. As they talked, Kunzite appeared behind him and suddenly attacked.

On his end, Andrew heard Darien say Kunzite's name and suddenly hang up.

"That's odd" He said. He decided to find Nate and Jason, to see if they knew who Kunzite was.

As he was looking for them he ran into Usagi.

"Is anything wrong?" Usagi asked, since Andrew looked so worried, So he told her what he had heard. Usagi was worried, but decided not to tell the others.

"I'll go check on him. No need to worry his friends" She said quickly, taking off.

Kunzite attacked Darien, who dodged the sword blows; in the meantime Usagi raced toward the planetarium.

Darien tried to run away into a building, but was followed by Kunzite.

"Just remember, this is Zoisite's fault" Kunzite snapped, raising the sword high. Darien ducked past him and changed into Tuxedo Mask and they fought sword against cane. Kunzite blasted Tuxedo Mask off a balcony and he landed below.

Usagi arrived and transformed into Sailor Moon and rushed into the building.

"You are the reason this planet was destroyed" Kunzite declared. "Vengeance is mine" He raised his sword as Sailor Moon appeared.

"Stop it Ken" She shouted. Kunzite turned to her.

"Ken no longer exists" He said coldly. He turned back to Tuxedo Mask, but was stopped by Zoisite. He slashed his sword at her and she fell to the ground, wounded. He raised his sword on her, but something stopped him as he stared at. Sailor Moon used this opportunity to step in front of Zoisite and Tuxedo Mask. A golden light emmitted from her and he was bathed in the light. Kunzite dropped his sword and fell to his knees.

"Zaira" He whispered. The light faded, and Kunzite was back in Jeans and a sweater as Ken. He crawled over to Zoisite and cradled her head in his lap. She opened her eyes and looked at him.

"You came back" She whispered. "Thank goodness" Kunzite looked up at Sailor Moon and his eyes widened, but he said nothing. _Sailor Moon is the Princess. _He thought to himself.

Sailor Moon was completely exhausted.

"I'm sorry" Kunzite said. She shrugged and bit her lips.

"Have any of you seen Darien?" She asked. She knew that Ken and Zaira knew who she was talking about. All three of them looked a bit uneasy. "Please, it's important that I find him. I know you attacked him Ken. Andrew told me" Ken bit his lip and looked at Tuxedo Mask, who nodded slightly. They couldn't hide it anymore.

"I did attack him" Ken replied.

"Why?" Sailor Moon asked. Ken avoided her glance and she looked at Zaira and Tuxedo Mask. Suddenly it made sense. She slowly walked over to Tuxedo Mask and reached a gloved hand up and removed his mask. Darien started back at her. She stood up and shook her head.

"I should have known" She said softly.


	24. The True Princess is revealed

**An American Dream**

**Chapter Twenty-Four: The True Princess is revealed**

Sailor Moon turned to leave, but Tuxedo Mask grabbed her arm.

"Usagi, wait" He said. Sailor Moon whirled around to face him.

"You knew?" She asked. She glanced at Ken and Zaira, both of whom indicated that they hadn't told him. Tuxedo Mask looked down.

"I saw you transform" He told her. "I should have told you right away who I was, but I couldn't bring myself to do it" Sailor Moon nodded slowly.

"So, I take it you know about Raye?" Sailor Moon asked. Darien nodded. "I see. I have to go" She spun on her heel and left. Ken, Zaira and Darien stood in awkward silence for a moment. Ken turned to Zaira.

"Thank you" He said. She raised an eyebrow.

"For what?" She asked.

"For saving me" He said.

"I didn't" Zaira said. "Usagi did" Ken shook his head.

"If it weren't for your powers and music, I would still be too emersed in darkness for Usagi's power to affect me. Mars feels it to. I am certain Usagi can bring her back" Ken said. "Also, before Usagi healed me, I discovered the true princess. If I was still under Beryl's control, I might have told her what I know"

"What do you mean, the real princess?" Zaira asked.

"Sailor Venus is not the Princess of the Moon" Ken replied. "Sailor Moon is"

"Are you sure?" Darien asked. Ken nodded.

"I felt her power. It is ten times the power that Sailor Venus possesses. Plus, I can't believe none of us figured it out. Why would the princess of the moon be the warrior of Venus" Zaira frowned.

"You're sure that Beryl doesn't know about this?" She asked.

"I am pretty sure" Ken replied. "As long as Sailor Moon still thinks Venus is the Princess, than she is safe" Zaira looked at Darien and groaned inwardly. He was attracted to Usagi. It was going to be much harder to keep him from her, than it would have been to keep him from Mina. Mina was seeing Jason, anyway.

In the Dark Kingdom, Diamond brought Beryl some bad news.

"Kunzite has been healed" He told his sister. "It was a combined effort between Sailor Moon and Zoisite" Beryl frowned.

"Are there any other generals we can take?" She asked.

"No sister" Diamond revealed. "They all have thier powers of the light. They will not be as easily swayed as Kunzite was because they are all awakened" Beryl frowned.

"Sailor Moon has too much power, even more so than the princess" She said.

"Diamond, you must take Dark Mars and set a trap for the Princess. When Sailor Moon comes to rescue her, eliminate her and the Princess" She said.

"Do you think Sailor Moon is the Princess's most powerful soldier?" Diamond asked. Beryl nodded.

"I do" She said. "If we eliminate her, than the other soldiers will be easy prey"

Later that day, Darien and Andrew sat in the ice cream parlor, talking.

"So, what's up with you and Raye?" Andrew asked. "I haven't seen her around lately"

"We're taking a break" Darien said. "I think it's over"

"I'm sorry" Andrew said. Darien shrugged.

"I don't really think Raye and I were meant to be" He said. "I think I am starting to like someone else" Andrew smirked.

"You like Usagi, don't you?" He asked. Darien nodded.

"I don't know why, but I am starting to fall for her" He said. Andrew smiled.

"Have you told her?" He asked. Darien shook his head.

"Usagi is friends with Raye and Raye is in some trouble. Usagi doesn't want to wreck that fragile friendship. I think that's why she's been avoiding me" He replied. Andrew sighed.

"You two will have to talk about it eventually" He said. Darien nodded.

Diamond stood atop a building, surveying the city, when Mars arrived.

"Why have you called me here?" She demanded. "Where's Kunzite?" Diamond smirked.

"Kunzite has gone with the enemy" He told her. A sneer curled Mars lips.

"I always knew he was weak" She mused. "What do you want of me?"

"We have a job to do" Diamond said. "I know you've been itching to get rid of the sailor brats" Mars nodded. "Sailor Moon is the most powerful soldier. If we eliminate her, the others will fall leaving only the princess" Mars smirked.

"I'm all ears" She said.

Usagi walked purposefully down the street, deciding that she needed to talk to Darien outright, because she didn't have time to deal with this and Dark Mars/

Darien was leaving the ice cream parlor when he heard a woman scream; in a plaza nearby people were being attacked by a Youma and having their energy stolen.

Usagi saw the Youma atop a building and pulled out her Teletia S, alerting Luna about the situation. Amy and Makoto subsequently received calls on their phones and raced toward Usagi's location.

As people ran away from the Youma, Darien wondered if he should change into Tuxedo Mask. He had no powers to fight the youma.

Usagi headed toward the Youma's location and suddenly comes face-to-face with Darien as he rounded a corner. The two of them froze in place and just looked at each other.

Amy and Makoto arrived at the building and went inside, only to encounter Diamond and Mars.

"It's a trap" Makoto whispered. Diamond only smirked and Mars sprang into action. Amy and Makoto transformed and began fighting while Diamond watched.

Darien and Usagi approached each other.

"We have to fight the youma" Usagi said firmly. Darien nodded and Usagi transformed and ran inside to join the battle, while Darien called his generals.

Sailor Mars and Sailor Jupiter were fighting Mars and the Youma, and didn't seem to be doing very well, when Sailor Moon arrived on the scene. As she entered, though, she was stopped by Diamond.

"I am your opponent" He declared. He drew his sword and the two of them face off.

Now costumed as Tuxedo Mask, Darien made his way to the building, waiting for his generals. He hoped the sailor soldiers could manage until they got there.

Diamond and Sailor Moon fought, with Sailor Moon parrying his sword blows with her Moonlight Stick. She was thrown off balance and could't block his next blow, when suddenly it wass stopped by Sailor Venus and her chain.

"Ah finally you have arrived" Diamond said. "Look Mars, everyone is here" Mars smirked.

"Sailor Moon, go help the people outside" Venus commanded. "Give them your energy" She formed up with Mercury and Jupiter.

Before Sailor Moon could leave, though, Diamond closed the doors to the room and the Youma breathed an icy attack that froze Sailor Mercury's, Sailor Jupiter's, and Sailor Venus' feet in place.

"Now Sailor Moon, it is just us" Diamond said, as the youma froze the other senshi completely. Sailor Moon's eyes widened. Dark Mars and Diamond attacked her.

"Why are you doing this?" Sailor Moon asked, deflecting the blows. Diamond smirked and held up his hand so Mars stopped attacking.

"Why?" He asked, "It is because you are powerful" He said. "So powerful that it will be easier to take out the princess, if we eliminate you first" Usagi gasped.

Diamond knocked Sailor Moon down and moved in for the final blow; Tuxedo Mask, however, jumped in front of Sailor Moon and took the blow himself.

"No!" Sailor Moon screamed. She cradled his head and he looked up at her.

"I Love You" he whispered. His voice trailed off and he went still, his hand sliding off her shoulder and falling limply to the floor. Sailor Moon stared at him in horror.

"Darien!" She cried. "Darien!"

As she called his name, an image of the Princess appeared, glowing golden, and called, "Endymion!" There was a brief flash of her kneeling next to Prince Endymion's body, mirroring Sailor Moon's pose over Tuxedo Mask. The gem in Sailor Moon's tiara also began to glow with a golden light which spread, causing the minions of the Dark Kingdom to fall back and cover their eyes, destroying the Youma, and un-freezing the Senshi. The crescent moon on Sailor Venus' forehead disappeared, replaced by her tiara.

"She is awakening" Sailor Venus whispered. Diamond stared at the sight.

"It cannot be" He said, just as the four generals broke the door down and entered.

They all stared at the bright glow around Sailor Moon.

"Remember the past!" Artemis called.

The glow slowly faded, revealing Princess Serenity now kneeling next to Tuxedo Mask.

"Open you're eyes" She whispered. One of her tears halted in midair and began to glow brightly, shining through the windows of the building onto the city and reviving the people outside. The light even reached the Dark Kingdom.

"This is the power of the Silver Crystal" Beryl declared.

The Crystal floated in the air before Princess Serenity, still radiating its bright light, before which Diamond and Dark Mars retreated and returned to the Dark Kingdom. Tuxedo Mask slowly opened his eyes and recognized the tearful face of the Princess before him as the woman from his dreams. He sat up slowly, still gazing intently at her; unnoticed, the Crystal disappeared once more.

Sailor Venus moved forward and knelt before the Princess, followed by the other two Senshi. The Princess slowly rose to her feet, a small smile gracing her lips.


	25. Usagi is the Princess

**An American Dream**

**Chapter Twenty-Five: Usagi is the Princess**

_She has remembered_

_Yes, your majesty. _

_I am sending Hotaru_

_Are you sure, majesty. Wouldn't you prefer to send someone older, like Amara or Michelle?_

_Hotaru is the strongest and deadliest, plus they will need her healing powers._

_Ah, I see. the fighting is getting more intense_

_Yes. Hotaru will do just fine_

Princess Serenity and Prince Endymion stood and looked at each other.

"I remember now" Serenity said quietly. "Along time ago, we were in love and it was..." She fell silent. Endymion loked down.

"It was our love that destroyed our kingdoms" He said. "That's all I remember. I remember ruling, I remember falling in love, but I don't remember the fall of the kingdoms" He sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"I was worried about this" They turned to Venus, who was now looking like the other senshi, not tiara or moon. "I am sorry for masquerading as you Princess, but I hope you understand my warnings" Serenity looked from Endymion to Venus and nodded.

"I do" She said, sighing. Unfortunately, so did Endymion. She turned to look at her soldiers. "Thank you for protecting me" She said.

The senshi and the generals knelt before the Prince and Princess. Zosite and Venus glanced at eachother, knowing that it may be difficult to keep Darien and Usagi apart.

"Venus, we will get Mars back, I promise" Serenity said with a smile. All of the detransformed and Usagi looked at Darien.

"We need to talk" She said. The senshi and generals quickly dispersed leaving the couple alone.

In the Dark Kingdom, Queen Beryl exclaimed over how much stronger Queen Metalia had become since the Silver Crystal's brief appearance.

"I don't understand" VesVes said quietly. "why did the crystal appear in her tear?" Diamond and Mars had told them what had transired.

"They have tricked us" Beryl said. "the Silver Crystal must be inside of the Princess's body" Beryl shook her head. "My brother is a fool. VesVes you are the only one I can trust right now. You must find a way to get the crystal"

"Of course, Beryl" VesVes said, bowing.

Diamond was walking down the hallway when he was confronted by CereCere and PallasPallas.

"Looks like your princess was a fake" CereCere taunted him. Diamond was in no mood to play games. "And you let the real one get away"

"I thought you were supposed to be powerful" PallasPallas scoffed. Diamond glared at the girls.

"I will destroy the princess" He said. "Make no mistake about that"

"And what of your love for her?" JunJun asked, appearing from the shadows. Diamond shook his head.

"You talk of things you know nothing about" He snapped. "Why don't you go play with your dolls" He stalked away down the hall, the girls laughter following him.

Usagi and Darien sat on a bench, both remembering thier past lives.

_Prince Endymion and Princess Serenity fell in love, but their love was forbidden. War broke out between the Earth and the Moon, and in the end both were destroyed, and the Prince and Princess both lost their lives._

"I wish I knew what happened fully" Usagi said quietly. Darien nodded.

"Me too. Was our love really what ended our lives?" He questioned. Usagi looked up at him.

"I know that you said you love me, but I think we need to distance ourselves" She said. Darien understood why she was saying this, but that didn't make it easier.

Amy, Mina, Zaira and Raye discussed their past lives with Luna in the secret room, while Jason, Nate and Ken were discussing the past with Artemis at Jason's.

"I wonder if Raye has regained her memories of the past" Amy said quietly. Just then, Usagi entered, looking depressed.

"Is everything alright?" Mina asked.

"Considering I just told Darien we can't be together, then no, it is not" Usagi said. Mina and Zaira looked at each other.

"It's for the best" They both said. This only angered Usagi.

"I don't understand why you can be in love with an Earth general, but I cannot be in love with the Earth Prince" She snapped at Mina. Her friends were surprised by the venom in her voice. "None of you knows how I feel. You can be with whomever you want"

"Usagi..." Luna began. Usagi shook her head.

"Just leave me alone" She snapped, exiting the room. Silence followed.

"What can we do?" Amy finally asked.

"I don't think there's anything we can do" Mina said. "We don't have our complete memories, so I can't answer the question of why I was allowed to be with Jadiete, but her relationship destroyed the kingdom" Zaira sighed.

"She must stay away from him" She said. Makoto looked at Mina and Zaira in disgust.

"How can we even be sure that history would repeat itself?" Makoto asked. "You said it was forbidden for the Prince and Princess to be in love, but I don't see any kingdoms. All I see is my best friend hurting because she's told she can't be with the one she loves"

"Makoto..." Zaira began.

"No...I don't want to hear it" Makoto said. "Usagi was right. You don't understand, you both can be with the ones you love" She grabbed her jacket and left, Amy trailed behind her, leaving Luna, Mina and Zaira behind. Mina sighed.

"I wish that there was a different way" She said. "But our mission is to stop the past life from coming into existence"

"You are right of course" Luna said. "The love of the Prince and Princess is cursed and is said to be the reason the Earth and Moon kingdoms were destroyed"

"No one knows exactly how, though" Zaira said. "We know what happened, but not why"

"We may never know until Usagi or Darien regain all thier memories" Luna replied.

Usagi paused outside of her dorm room, thinking about Darien. She shook her head and entered the dorm, flopping down on her bed.

Makoto and Amy entered shortly after.

"I think you and Darien should be together" Makoto said firmly. Usagi looked at her friend in surprise. "I mean it. Screw what happened in the past, none of actually remember the war. What if Mina and Zaira are wrong?" Usagi sighed.

"But what if they are right?" She asked. Amy sat down next to her.

"Follow your heart" She said softly. Usagi bit her lip.

"I'll think about it" She aid.

Once the Secret Base was empty, three Sailor Star Tambourines appeared on the counter.

CereCere created a Youma in the Dark Kingdom.

"I will destroy the princess, for Queen Beryl" She declared.

The next morning, Usagi went to the secret base and found the Sailor Star Tambourines; She picked up one and examined it. this one had a green gem with the Jupiter sign. When Makoto came in, Usagi showed her the tambourine.

"Cool" Makoto said, but then she frowned. "What are they for?"

"I don't know" Usagi frowned. "They must have something to do with the senshi though, because of the symbols" Just then Jupiter got a call from Amy about a youma.

"Lets go!" She said quickly.

Civilians ran screaming from the Youma as Makoto and Usagi arrived and transformed into Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Moon. Sailor Mercury was injured, her leg was trapped under a tree.

Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Moon fought with the Youma, but CereCere appeared ready to attack the Princess. After a brief scuffle, CereCere grabbed Sailor Moon by the throat; Sailor Jupiter saw this and the gem on her Sailor Star Tambourine suddenly glowed brightly. She looked at it and smiled. She then used the Tambourine to send a star-shaped energy attack at CereCere, which threw her back.

Sailor Jupiter rejoined Sailor Moon, and the two of them prepared to attack together; Sailor Moon summoned the Moonlight Stick.

"Moon Twilight Flash"

"Jupiter Thunderbolt"

The two attacks together destroyed the Youma, and CereCere retreated back to the Dark Kingdom. Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Moon ran to Mercury and pulled the fallen tree off of her.

"Is your leg alright?" Jupiter asked. Amy tested it and winced.

"I think it's broken" She muttered.

"We need to get you to the hospital" Sailor Moon said. The three of them transformed, since there was no one around anymore and Makoto, who was very strong, lifted Amy up.

Dark Mars stood atop a high building, then suddenly turned and pointed her sword at a strange Sailor Senshi who held a weapon that looks like a glaive. The two struck fighting poses and faced off.


	26. Sailor Saturn

**An American Dream**

**Chapter Twenty-Six: Sailor Saturn**

_Will she be alright_

_Yes, Hotaru is the strongest of us all_

_Then she will be able to bring Mars back?_

_It is is possible, but my daughter also has that ability. She needs to unlock it._

Dark Mars faced off with the young Sailor Senshi atop a tall building. Dark Mars suddenly faltered, lowering her sword.

"The Queen was right" The mysterious senshi said. "The Dark power is weakening. You will soon return to us" She pointed her glaive at Mars. "You will return" Then she vanished.

As the mysterious soldier walked down the street, she detransformed into a young pale girl with shoulder length purple hair and onyx eyes. She wore a black dress, purple tights and black shoes.

In the Dark Kingdom, Queen Beryl and VesVes were discussing the Silver Crystal.

"We may need to kill the Princess, in order to obtain the crystal" Beryl said. VesVes nodded.

"Leave it to me" She said.

"Where is CereCere?" Beryl asked.

"I believe she is working on a plan to get more energy" VesVes replied.

JunJun and CereCere sat in JunJun's room discussing things.

"I keep having strange flashbacks" CereCere admitted. "We are in a rain forest. We are amazons and we're happy" JunJun nodded.

"I've been having those too" She said. "Do you think it's real? Do you think Beryl tricked us?" CereCere sighed.

"I don't know" She said. "If Beryl ever knew we were having such thoughts..." She trailed off.

In the Secret Base, Amy examined her Sailor Star Tambourine.

"It was incredible" Makoto explained. "It boosted my power" Mina and Usagi entered just then and Usagi picked up the tambourine with the Mars symbol on it.

"We need to bring Mars back" She said. "By the way, Luna and Artemis said that they had a surprise for us. Are they here?" The other girls shook thier heads.

Dark Mars stood atop the building once more, staring into the distance, as memories of Raye filled her head.

"Who am I?" She whispered.

Usagi was in taking a walk, when she sensed something. She turned to see a mysterious girl sitting on a ledge staring at her.

"Raye is beginning to turn back to her normal self" The girl said. "The silver crystal will heal her" Usagi blinked.

"Who are you?" She asked. The girl opened her mouth to speak, when Usagi heard a noise. She turned to look and when she looked back, the girl was gone.

Amy and Zaira were studying in the library when Zaira sensed a surge of energy. She looked up, eyes flashing, to see the same girl that had appeared to Usagi.

"Very good Zoisite" The girl replied. "Usagi sensed me as well"

"Who are you?" Amy asked. Once again, she was about to reveal her idenity, when

"Amy, Zaira!" Andrew walked over to them. They looked to the girl, but she was gone.

Makoto and Mina were in the home ec room, where Makoto was preparing a cake.

"I need the flour" Makoto said.

"Here it is" Both girls stared at the mysterious girl before them as she handed Makoto a bag of flour. "what are you cooking?" She asked.

"Strawberry shortcake" Makoto replied.

"You are a talented soldier" The girl replied. Surprised, Makoto dropped the back of flour and a cloud of flour went everywhere. When Mina and Makoto looked for the girl, she was gone.

Dark Mars stood by a pond, watching the moon reflected in the water, when she suddenly grabbed her head as memories of her friends return. Diamond appeared and threw a rock into the water to disrupt the reflection.

"Do not be decieved as Kunzite was" He ordered. Mars turned to face him. "You serve the darkness, now" Mars nodded.

Amy, Makoto and Usagi arrived at the Secret Room to find the mysterious girl already there. She sat calmly at a new chair, this one was purple.

"Who are you?" Makoto asked.

"How do you know about us?" Usagi questioned.

"Is Raye really getting better?" Amy asked. The girl calmly stood up.

"I have been sent here to help you" She replied. Before she could say anything further, Usagi's phone rang. It was Raye. When Usagi hung up, she turned to her friends.

"She wants to meet you two and Mina at the park" Usagi told them.

"We'll bring her back" Makoto assured her friend. The mysterious girl eyed Usagi and shook her head as Usagi left.

As Dark Mars hung up the phone, Diamond appeared behind her.

"Yes, kill the Princess. That is your destiny now" He told her. She turned to face him.

"I intend to" She said. "Don't get in my way" She turned and stalked away.

Amy, Mina and Makoto arrived at the carousel but there was no sign of Dark Mars.

"We better keep on alert" Mina said.

Usagi, meanwhile raced toward a hotel and entered the empty lobby.

"I'm here, Raye!" She called. "I came alone" A few seconds passed, and Raye appeared.

"Good" She said. "You'd better be ready to fight"

"I'm going to bring you home" Usagi said, determined.

"You can try" Raye said. "Dark Power, Make-Up"

"Moon Prism Power, Make-Up"

Mars and Moon battled but Mars was stronger, throwing Moon through a set of doors into a large, empty room.

She looked up as Mars advanced on her. Mars raised her sword, but the strange girl stepped in front of her.

"What are you doing here?" Moon asked.

"My name is Hotaru and I am the deadliest soldier you will ever meet" Hotaru said. "Saturn Power, Make-Up" She transformed into Sailor Saturn and pointed her glaive at Dark Mars. Diamond appeared and scoffed at Saturn.

"I will be your opponent" He said.

"Very well" Saturn replied. He drew his sword, but she swung her glaive and struck Diamond in the chest. He screamed in pain as he was destroyed. She turned just in time to see Sailor Moon fall from a blow of Mars' sword. The Moon stick was shattered in pieces around her.

Amy, Mina and Makoto returned to the Secret Base looking for Usagi, but instead found a note sitting on the table.

_Dear friends,_

_I am sorry for lying to you, but I had to. I have to bring Raye back. Everything will be okay._

_Usagi._

Dark Mars watched Sailor Moon with a satisfied smirk. Sailor Saturn took a step forward. Mars' smile abruptly faded, though, as the spell completely broke and her memories return.

Mars hesitantly knelt beside Sailor Moon and called her name, but there was no response. Mars paled and threw her sword away. She lifted Sailor Moon's head into her lap. Sailor Moon's tiara slid from her forehead and broke in two as it hits the ground; Mars stares down at the princess in horror, then threw her head back and screamed.


	27. Welcome Back, Raye

**An American Dream**

**Chapter Twenty-Seven: Welcome Back, Raye**

Sailor Mars, still wearing her Dark Mars costume, knelt on the floor, cradling Sailor Moon's still form and stared blankly into space.

"What have I done" She whispered.

"What's done is done" Mars turned to look at the new Sailor Senshi. "You were under the influence of the Dark Kingdom. You're jealousy allowed your mind to be twisted by evil energy"

"Who are you?" Mars asked.

"I am Sailor Saturn" the girl replied. "I am the soldier of death and rebirth" She looked down at Sailor Moon. "Even now, She ignored her feelings for the Prince, in an attempt to save you" Tears feel from Mars' eyelashes.

"I didn't mean to" She whispered. "I'm sorry" Sailor Saturn placed a hand on the fire soldier's shoulder.

"I know" She said. "Usagi knows it to"

"Will she wake up?" Mars asked.

"She will" Saturn replied. "But you and Usagi need to work out your differences. Once you do that, you will be able to return"

"Return?" Saturn said nothing more and swung her glaive.

When Mars opened her eyes, she was wearing a red dress with a slit up the side and dangling red earrings. Her Mars symbol shown on her forhead. She was in an unfamiliar forest, near a waterfall. Usagi was lying on a slab of rock, dressed as the princess. She slowly opened her eyes and smiled at Raye.

"I'm so happy your back" She said. Raye remained silent. "Where are we?"

"I don't know" Raye said quietly. "Sailor Saturn sent us here"

"We need to find an exit" Usagi said. She noticed the way they were dressed and frowned, but said nothing about it.

The girls wandered through the forest, finding strange and overgrown statues. It was hard to walk in thier gowns, but no matter how hard they tried, they couldn't revert to thier civilian identities.

As they walked, Usagi noticed that Raye was very quiet.

"What's wrong?" She asked, turned to face the other girl.

"I know what I did to you, Usagi" Raye said quietly. "I did horrible things"

"Never mind about that" Usagi said. "It wasn't your fault" Raye shook her head.

"But it was" She replied. "I allowed my jealously to over take me"

"Jealously?" Usagi asked. Raye nodded.

"I was jealous of you" She said.

"Why?" Usagi asked, curiously. Raye swallowed hard.

"I thought you were trying to take Darien away" She said. "And now that I know he is the Prince, I realize that you always had him" Usagi shook her head.

"You're wrong" She said. "I never had Darien, and I certainly don't have him now" Raye raised an eyebrow. Usagi sighed, and sat down on a rock. She looked regal.

"Yes, Darien and I were in love in the past, and we may be in love now, but there are a few reasons we aren't together, 1) I would never do anything to hurt you and 2) Our love destroyed the Moon and Earth Kingdoms" She said. Raye was silent for a moment.

"You don't need to worry about hurting me" She said. "I really don't think Darien and I were meant to be. I think we are only together because it's expected" She sighed. "But do you honestly believe that you being in love with Darien, destroyed the kingdoms?"

"Mina and Zaira seem to think so" Usagi said. She looked down. "It really hurts not being with him, but what if they are right" As she was listening to Usagi talk, Raye realized that she was right. She had no feelings whatsoever for Darien. There was no jealousy rearing its ugly head, and she was genuinely sorry for Usagi, who seemed really sad.

"I don't think you should base relationships on what other people say" Raye said firmly. "If you really love Darien, then you should go for it" Usagi smiled and the two girls hugged. When they pulled apart, they were startled to find that they were back in the room where they had fought and the purple haired girl was waiting for them.

"I knew you would do it" She said. Just then, VesVes and PallasPallas appeared.

"Well, Well, Well, looks like the little soldier is back where she belongs" PallasPallas sneered.

"Mars Power, Make-Up"

"Moon Prism Power, Make-Up"

"Youma Taison"

"Moon Twilight Flash"

The girls dodged the attacks.

"You can do better than that" VesVes said. She glared at Sailor Saturn. "You killed Prince Diamond. Queen Beryl is most displeased" Sailor Saturn shrugged.

"I personally don't care" She retorted. She pointed her glaive at them. "I killed him no problem and I can do the same to you" VesVes and PallasPallas looked at her nervously and then vanished. Sailor Saturn turned to Mars and Moon.

"You're friends will be worried about you" She said.

Saturn was right. Mina, Makoto and Amy had returned to the secret base and had found the letter. They called the generals and the seven of them sat around the table. They had invited Darien as well, but he had declined.

"Where could she be?" Zaira asked. Suddenly the door opened and Usagi entered with Raye. Everyone was silent, then Mina was the first one up. She ran towards her best friend and flung her arms around her.

"I'm so glad you're back" She said. Raye smiled.

"Me too" She replied. "Me too"


	28. The Rival

**An American Dream**

**Chapter Twenty-Eight: The Rival**

With Everyone back together, things were gpoing great for everyone, except Mina.

"What's wrong?" Raye asked her friend, concerned. Mina sighed.

"I guess I'm just a little jealous" She said quietly. "My manager called. There's a new singer on the scene. Her name is Ceren. The fans are flocking to her"

"Are you afraid you're fans won't stay true?" Raye asked. Mina sighed.

"I'm losing sales, and she's getting more interviews, I just, I don't know. Something is fishy about it all" She shook her head. She smiled at her friend. "I am really glad you're back" Raye grinned.

Meanwhile, Darien was having breakfast with the generals. Kunzite and Jadiete were sympathetic and urged him to go after Usagi, while Zaira and Nathan were warning him against it.

"I just wish I had my memories back" Darien said. "Then I'd know for sure what happened"

"We know what happened" Zaira protested. "Your love with the Princess doomed us all"

"Well I don't believe that" Darien said, standing up. "There has to be something else"

In the Dark Kingdom, Beryl was suffering from the pain of losing her brother. CereCere entered the room.

"Everything is in order, majesty" She said. "The plan is working perfectly" Beryl smiled.

"Good. What are your sisters doing?" She asked.

"VesVes is intent on getting the crystal, but I fear that JunJun and PallasPallas don't want to be here anymore" CereCere replied.

"Don't worry about them" Beryl replied.

"Yes, Your majesty" CereCere said, bowing.

When Usagi entered her English class, she was surprised to see the new singer, Mina's rival, standing at the front of the class. She shook her head at all the excited screaming and took her seat. Something was wrong. The students were never this excited to see Mina and she was just as famous as Ceren. She missed the dark look that Ceren shot her.

Later, in gym, they were playing Volleyball. everyone was surprised to see that Ceren was the star player.

During the game, when she was near Usagi, Cereb kicked her hard in the shin. Usagi looked up at her in shock and she quickly apologized.

"It was an accident" She said, but Usagi wasn't so sure.

After class, Ceren approached Usagi in the locker room.

"What do you want?" Usagi asked, taking off her gym shirt and putting on a halter top.

"I wanted to make sure that you don't hate me" Ceren said looking down. Usagi slammed her locker shut and turned to face the pink haired singer. There was something familiar about her.

"You tell me" She said. "You are the one who kicked me, after all" Ceren looked ready to cry.

"It was an accident" She said quickly. Usagi sighed.

"I have to go" She said. As she left, she didn't notice Ceren's sad look change to an evil one.

"What do you think she's doing here?" Raye asked, once all the girls were gathered in the secret room.

"I don't think you should trust her" They turned to see the purple haired girl from before. Only Usagi and Raye knew her identity.

"Who are you?" Mina asked, suspiciously.

"Don't worry Mina, she's one of us" Luna said, smiling. "Can you tell us what you know about Ceren?" Hotaru sat down on the purple chair.

"It's hard to say, but my guess is that she is working for the Dark Kingdom" She told them.

"Are you sure?" Usagi asked. Hotaru shrugged.

"Like I said it's hard to tell, but she may not even know it" She replied. "I think we should all just be as nice to her as we can, until we figure out her angle in everything"

The next day, Ceren invited Usagi to go get ice cream. Remembering Hotaru's words, Usagi agreed.

"Is there anyone you like?" Ceren asked. Usagi blushed.

"I do like someone" She admitted. "But we can't be together" As she began describing Darien, Ceren crushed her ice cream cone.

"I have to go wash up" She said quickly. After she left, Usagi heard a scream and ran towards the source. She found a Youma chasing a crowd of terrified people. Before she could transform, though, Ceren arrived and grabbed her arm, pretending to be afraid. The Youma attacked the pair and they dodged, but after they fell to the ground Ceren grabbed her wrist in pain. Usagi, lead her away into a hiding place before going back after the Youma.

As the Youma chased after fleeing people, it encountered Sailor Mars.

"Youma Taison" Mars attacked, but it was shrugged of.

"Supreme Thunder"

"Mercury Aqua Mist"

Sailor Mercury and Sailor Jupiter tried in turn, but again there was no effect. After a brief battle, Sailor Mercury and Sailor Mars used their Sailor Star Tambourines to attack, but the Youma blocked both attacks with its cape.

"We need to get rid of the youma's cape" Raye declared.

Before they could act on that suggestion the Youma trapped the three Senshi in webs emitted from its hands. Usagi arrived just in time and transformed into Sailor Moon.

"Moon Tiara Boomerang" the boomerang freed her friends.

"We need to combine our powers and destroy the cape" Mercury told her friend.

Sailor Moon summoned the Moonlight Stick and they prepared to attack, but the Youma shot a bolt of energy at them that knocked away Sailor Mercury's Tambourine. The Youma leapt to grab it, but Sailor Mercury discovered a new power and held it in place with a stream of bubbles, allowing the newly-arrived Sailor Saturn to catch it.

"I see you're awakening your power" She said, tossing the tambourine to Mercury. She swung her glaive at the youma and destroyed it. She turned to face the senshi.

"You're powerful" Sailor Moon said. "More powerful than the rest of us put together" Saturn nodded.

"It is both a blessing and a curse" She replied. "As the most powerful soldier, I am also the most targeted"

Usagi returned to Ceren's hiding place and wrapped her injured wrist with a handkerchief.

"I'm fine" Ceren assured her. "it doesn't hurt at all". Usagi nodded.

"I have to go now" She said. She waved and ran off, thinking about what Hotaru had said about Ceren. Was she faking? Was she really the enemy?


	29. Ceren's deception

**An American Dream**

**Chapter Twenty-Nine: Ceren's deception**

When Usagi arrived to her English class, the next day, she saw Ceren, being surrounded by the students. Ceren's arm was heavily bandaged. When the students saw Usagi, they glared at her.

"How could you?" One of the girls, Sarah, asked. "You're the reason that she got hurt!" Usagi gasped.

"You ran away when the youma attacked" Another boy said.

"We were attacked together" Usagi protested. "After she was injured, I went to find help" But nothing she said would pacify the crowd.

"Usagi's right, she was only trying to help" Ceren said. "I'm sure she didn't mean to let me get hurt" It was suddenly clear to Usagi that Ceren had set her up and while pretending to be sweet, she had control over the students. Usagi knew that she couldn't do anything about it. Amy was in the class to and looked at her friend sadly.

"I suppose she only did it because I'm Mina's rival" Ceren was saying. She looked directly at Usagi. "I promise I will quit the entertainment business if you don't like me being there" This just made the students angrier.

"Shut up Ceren" Amy snapped. Everyone was surprised since Amy was always the quiet one. She looked around at the students. "What is wrong with you? You're going to take the side of her because she's an idol? That's pathetic. You've known Usagi alot longer than you've known Ceren, and you're going to turn on her because of a few white lies. Fine. Go ahead. I don't care, but Ceren is a liar. Usagi would never try to hurt someone, even if they were rivals of her friends" The students were silent and everyone took thier seats as the teacher walked in. No one noticed Ceren, glaring at the smart girl, who dared to oust her.

Andrew was nervous, really nervous.

"Just do it man" Darien said, slapping him on the back. They were in the cafeteria and Makoto was eating lunch with her friends.

"What if she says no?" He asked. Darien rolled his eyes.

"You won't know until you ask" He said.

"Well what about you?" Andrew asked suddenly. "Why haven't you asked Usagi out, yet?" Darien sighed.

"Because, it's more complicated than just asking her out" He said. "We both have agreed that dating would be a disaster"

"Why?" Andrew asked.

"I can't tell you. At least not yet" Darien replied. "Let's get something to eat"

In the Dark Kingdom, VesVes confronted JunJun and PallasPallas.

"We don't belong here" JunJun informed the red head. "We want to go home" VesVes scoffed.

"Home?" She asked. "What is home?" Before they could reply, VesVes was summoned before Queen Beryl.

"VesVes, I believe you have a task to finish" Beryl said coldly.

"Yes, My lady. I will kill the Princess and take the silver crystal" She said.

"Good" Beryl replied. "CereCere is working on a plan that will bring the Princess to her knees. She will be ready for you to strike"

"Yes, your majesty" VesVes left, angered at having to work with CereCere.

Darien sat alone in his dorm room, remembering everything that Zaira and Mina had said about it being his fault that the Earth was destroyed in the past.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in" He said. The door open and Zaira walked in. she sat on the edge of Ken's bed. Darien looked at her and sighed.

"Are you here to warn me again?" He asked. "I'm not dating Usagi, what more do you want?"

"Darien, I know this is hard for you to accept, but the past..."

"Screw the past" Darien finally exploded. "I want to decide my own fate"

"You cannot" Zaira replied sadly.

As she walked through the halls of the campus, most of Usagi's classmates barely acknowledged her presence and walked away without speaking. She realized that Ceren had gotten to everyone, not just her English Class. Mina, Makoto, Amy and Raye, however, were quick to come up and greet her whenever they saw her. This boosted her confidence, knowing that she had friends to always support her, but Ceren was unhappy about this. Mina, on the other hand, was also being shunned, for the students saw her friendship with Usagi as a threat to Ceren.

At lunchtime, the girls decided to eat their lunch on the roof instead of the cafeteria, but Amy, decided to confront Ceren.

"Usagi is a nice girl" She said. "I don't buy that pathetic story that has the rest of the school following you like lost sheep" Ceren examined her.

"You must be one of her best friends" She said quietly. "I sense that you always stand by her" Amy nodded and Ceren glared fiercely at her. Amy glared back. She felt something burning and pushed it away. Ceren realized that Amy was not a normal student.

"I don't know who or what you are" Amy said. "But stay away from Usagi"

Later that day at the recording studio, Ceren was recording a song when she noticed Mina standing outside the booth and watching her.

"Can we take a break" She asked. The producer nodded and she rushed out of the booth to greet Mina. "It's an honor to have you visit me" She said. Mina eyed her coldly.

"Why have you transfered to my school?" Mina asked. Iinstead of answering Ceren burst into tears and dropped to her knees. the producers came rushing over and Ceren looked up at them.

"I'm sure that Mina didn't _mean_ to be cruel" She whispered.

"Mina, why are you bullying the new girl?" The producer asked harshly. Mina frowned and walked away.

Usagi walked to class, and was once again snubbed by her classmates. Ceren rushed up to her.

"What do you want?" Usagi asked coldly.

"I wanted to apologize" Ceren said. "It's my fault everyone is snubbing you. I misspoke and now I've made Mina look bad to" Usagi frowned, wondering where Ceren was going with this. "I wanted to make this up to you, so I have arranged a special private concert by Mina tonight at six" She explained.

"Mina didn't tell me she was doing a concert" Usagi said softly.

"I just spoke to her. We both agreed that it would help her public image" Ceren explained. "Even though I am arranging it, I will let you take the credit for everything"

"Why?" Usagi asked suspiciously.

"Because that way the other students will like you again" Ceren said.

"I should really call Mina..." Usagi hesitated.

"Don't worry. I already called her. You have to help me set it up" Ceren said, grabbing Usagi by the arm. Usagi had no choice but the follow the idol.

It took them a few hours to set everything up and that evening, Ceren helped Usagi put up a banner for the concert in th gym as a small crowd of students excitedly took their seats.

"This will make Mina more popular" Ceren said grinning. Usagi shrugged.

"She's already popular" She replied.

"By the way, Amy, Makoto and Raye have decided not to come" Ceren said. "They told me that you wouldn't be able to plan such a concert" Usagi played along, though she knew that her friends would never say such a thing. Usagi looked at her watch. It was ten to six.

"Are you sure Mina agreed to this?" She asked. "She's usally half an hour early to all her concerts and gigs" She took out her cellphone. "Perhaps I should call her"

"Let's give her a little longer" Ceren said. "I'm sure she'll be here" It was soon 6:30 and and the impatient students began chanting for Mina. Ceren quickly took Usagi's phone. "I'll call her" A little while later, she handed the phone back to Usagi with a frown.

"She isn't answering" Ceren told the japanese girl. "Perhaps she lied to me, being the new girl"

"Mina wouldn't do that" Usagi said, standing up for her friend.

"Then why isn't she here?" Ceren countered. At 6:50, Usagi realized that Mina wasn't going to show up and went on the stage slowly. Ceren watched gleefully as Usagi announced that Mina wasn't coming. The students grew angry, believeing this was a set up to get them to like Mina more than Ceren. Ceren stood backstage, laughing.

Just then, Mina and her band ran into the gym. She took the microphone from Usagi.

"Sorry I'm late, everyone" She said. "I was in the hospital" The crowd settled down as soon as she said that and the band began to play. As Mina sang, she locked eyes with Ceren and Ceren realized that Mina knew what she had been trying to do.

In the middle of dancing to the song, Usagi paused and noticed a Youma nearby. She excused herself and rushed off, transforming into Sailor Moon.

"Stop right there" Sailor Moon said, confronting the Youma. "I won't let you interfere" She began to fight him, but he was too strong. The Youma trapped her in a web and VesVes appeared.

"Now I have you Princess" She said evilly. "I will take the silver crystal to Beryl" Usagi struggled against her bonds as VesVes walked towards her, arm outstretched. A blast of fire hit VesVes and Sailor Mars appeared.

"Leave the Princess alone" She commanded. while VesVes faced off with Sailor Mars, Saturn appeared behind Sailor Moon and sliced the web with her glaive. Sailor Moon grabbed her Moon Light Stick.

"Moon Twilight Flash" She attacked, destroying the youma. VesVes glared at Mars and vanished.

Raye and Usagi returned to the concert, which was just finishing up. She ran up to Mina.

"Thanks for coming" She said. "I should have known I was being set up" Mina smiled.

"Raye was able to sense your distress" She said. Ceren approached them and Mina regarded her coldly.

"I don't know what your purpose is, but I do know you are from the Dark Kingdom" She said.

"Mess with us again, and we won't hold anything back" Raye added. Ceren's smile wavered.

"I don't know what you're talking about" She said.

"Yes you do, CereCere" Mina said. Ceren grimaced.

"What are you going to do?" She asked. "No one will believe you"

"They don't have to" Usagi replied. "We're the ones with the power. We don't know why you're working for the Dark Kingdom, so we'll let it go, this time. But next time, we won't be so lenient" The three girls walked away and Ceren scowled.

"I will get you Usagi" She hissed.


	30. The Power of Jupiter

**An American Dream**

**Chapter Thirty: The Power of Jupiter**

_"Jupiter is not fully awakened"_

_"I know. She is holding back"_

_"What shall we do, you're majesty?"_

_"Nothing yet. Luna and Artemis have it under control"_

Makoto sat on her bed in the dorm room and sighed. She was the only one who had yet to awaken her powers.

"I wonder...what am I lacking" She asked softly.

In the Dark Kingdom, JunJun and PallasPallas were talking.

"Do you think we can just leave?" JunJun asked. PallasPallas shook her head.

"Beryl will kill us if we do that. I wish we could ask the Princess for help" She said.

"She'd never help us. Not after we attacked her"

In the school kitchens, Makoto decided to make some curry and rice for Andrew, who was injured. She didn't know if he'd like it, but he had once mentioned that he wished to try real Japanese food.

When she brought him the curry, Andrew was touched by her thoughtfulness.

"Do you..um..want to go see a movie with me tommorow night?" He asked.

"Sure" Makoto said. "I'd love to"

Makoto had never gone on a date before, so she went to Raye and Mina for help. They helped her find a nice green dress and Mina even offered to curl her hair, but Makoto said no.

"He asked me out for me, I don't want to look like something I'm not" She explained.

The next night, they went to the movie and Makoto really had fun. Usagi had told her that Andrew liked her, but she hadn't been sure. She wondered if Usagi was right.

After the movie, they went for a walk, when suddenly several youma appeared. Andrew was knocked unconcious. Angry, Makot transformed into Sailor Jupiter.

She began to fight the Youma. She got rid of most of them, leaving only the largest one.

Meanwhile, in the Dark Kingdom,VesVes told Queen Beryl that Youma were suddenly appearing in the city.

"Did you send them?" She asked.

"No" Beryl replied worriedly. "Perhaps Queen Metalia's power is growing stronger".

Sailor Jupiter chased the last Youma into a wooded area and they began to fight.

"Supreme Thunder" She attacked, but the Youma absorbed the attack and seems unaffected.

As Usagi, Amy, and Raye were walking through the school gardens, they were suddenly confronted by several Youma.

"Why are there so many?" Usagi asked, confused. None of them knew. The four of them transformed and proceeded to fight the Youma. When one of them started to sneak up behind Sailor Moon, Sailor Venus suddenly appeared and destroyed it.

Sailor Jupiter's fight was not going well, but she realized that she had to defeat him on her own, for Andrew.

"I've always been alone. Until now" She said. "I won't let you take that away from me"

As the Youma backed her up against a tree, she suddenly seemed to hear something in the sound of the wind through the leaves. She closed her eyes and concentrated, and a thunderstorm rolled in. Her friends arrived just then and were concerned.

"She is finally awakening" Venus told them. Sailor Jupiter drew down lightning from the clouds overhead, and used it for a powered-up version of Supreme Thunder, which this time destroyed the Youma. Before the scouts could un over to her, she suddenly detransformed and began running to where she had left Andrew. She knelt beside him.

"Andrew" She whispered. "Andrew" He slowly opened his eyes and sat up.

"What happened?" He asked. Makoto smiled.

"You just got knocked out, that's all" She said. She held out a hand to help him up. "I had a great time tonight" Andrew smiled too.

"We should do it again sometime" He said.

"I'd like that" Makoto replied.


	31. Darien and Usagi

**An American Dream**

**Chapter Thirty-One: Darien and Usagi**

_My daughter is in pain._

_Yes, your majesty. _

_Venus is wrong. She does not remember the whole story._

_Shall I send in Neptune and Uranus._

_Yes. They will steer Usagi on the right path_

Usagi sat in her dorm room, depressed. Makoto was seeing Andrew now, and she wished that she could have a romance with Darien, but everyone was telling her no.

"How can I live with a broken heart?" She muttered.

"You don't" A female voice said. Startled, Usagi looked up to see a gorgeous young woman. She had emerald green hair held in a pony tail and was wearing a business suit and carrying a violin.

"Who are you?" Usagi asked.

"My name is Michelle and I have been sent here to help you" The woman replied.

Meanwhile, Ken and Zaira were having a fight over their loyalties and what they needed to do to prevent the past from repeating itself.

"We can't blame the princess if we can't even remember what really happened" Ken was saying.

"We know that thier love is a bad omen" Zaira argued. Ken disagreed. Nate and Jason sat in uncomfortable silence. They had never before seen the couple fight like this. Darien arrived at the moment.

"Stop it" He said. "Just, stop it" He looked at each and every one of his friends. "It is my life and my choice" He said. He turned and swept away leaving all four of them confused about what they should do.

"Do you really think Darien and I can be together?" Usagi asked hopefully.

"Yes" Michelle replied.

"Do you know what happened?" Usagi asked. Michelle sighed.

"I do" She said. "But you are not ready to know the horrors of that just yet. You must remember on your own. Only then, will you be strong enough to surpass your past life" Usagi contemplated this. "If you ever need to contact me, I will be at this adress" Michelle handed her a piece of paper and then she was gone. Usagi decided to keep her visit a secret, for now.

Usagi decided to pay a visit to Darien, and went to his dorm room. Unfortunately, Zaira was visiting Ken, who was Darien's roommate. When she saw Usagi, she grew worried that Usagi was breaking her promise. She pulled Usagi aside.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I need to talk to Darien" Usagi said. Zaira sighed.

"It will be better for everyone if you stay away from him" Usagi frowned, but realizing that Zaira wouldn't let her past, she turned and walked away. As she went, she heard Darien and Ken both yelling at Zaira, which made her feel a little better, knowing that they didn't agree.

The girls met in the secret room and discussed Usagi's change of heart.

"If she wants to talk to Darien, then she should be allowed to" Raye said, surprising everyone.

"I thought you liked Darien" Mina said. Raye shrugged.

"I'm over it" She said. "I don't want to see them hurt"

"But that's exactly what will happen if we allow them to date" Zaira explained.

"We don't know that" Makoto said quickly, siding with Raye. "None of us remembers what happened that day"

"We have to stop her from being with Darien" Mina said, standing up. "If we don't, the world will be destroyed"

Usagi was walking down the street, when a car pulled up and one of her class mates urged her to get into the car.

"Darien is waiting for you" The classmate, Jordan, explained. As Usagi was about to get into the car, Mina arrived and grabbed her arm.

"You need to stay away from Darien" She said. Usagi frowned.

"No" She said. She got into the car and it drove off. Mina sighed heavily.

Jordan pulled up to a dock area.

"I've decided not to take you to Darien, after all" He said, getting out of the car. Usagi got out as well and glared at him.

"What was the point of dragging me out here then?" She demanded. Jordan smirked.

a Youma emerged from Jordan's body. Before she could transform, the youma began choking her. Suddenly, Prince Endymione arrived and drove the Youma back with his sword.

"Transform" Prince Endymion told her. Usagi nodded and quickly transformed. Endymion destracted the youma so that she could attack.

"Moon Twilight Flash" She destroyed the youma and Endymion smiled at her. They both detransformed.

Darien and Usagi stood on the dock together.

"Do you remember the past life?" Darien asked. Usagi sighed.

"No" She said. "I don't remember any of it" Darien stared off into the distance.

"It is said that our love destroyed the planet" He said. "Do you believe it?"

"I don't k..." She began.

"I won't believe it!" Darien declared. "I want us to be together" He pulled her into his arms. "The planet definitely will not be destroyed"

Mina watched them from a short distance away.

"Fate is about to repeat itself" She said sadly.


	32. Zaira and Mina's Interference

**An American Dream**

**Chapter Thirty-Two: Zaira and Mina's Interference**

_They are going to interfere_

_Yes, your majesty. _

_They will make an enemy of the princess_

_She is forgiving._

_perhaps. She must remember. Only then can she surpass her past life. _

_She destroyed everything. Is it right for her to remember._

_If she doesn't, then the past life will surpass her and it will happen again. _

Usagi was getting ready for bed, even though the sun hadn't quite set.

"Why are you going to bed so early?" Makoto asked.

"I have to get up early. Darien and I are going to Mina's concert and though she is a friend, I still have to buy tickets" Usagi explained. At that moment, Luna chose to enter.

"Are you sure about this?" She asked. "You've been given all the warning" She said softly. Usagi shrugged.

"Darien and I have decided that our past lives can't dictate how we live today" She explained. Amy and Makoto grinned.

"Good for you" Makoto said.

Queen Beryl was looking through her crystal ball at Darien.

"Soon you will be mine" She declared, clenching her fists. "Even the Princess will not be able to stop me"

Mina was in the hospital again when Artemis came to visit her.

"Luna and I wish you would get the operation" He said, staring at the IV in her arm. Mina shook her head.

"I cannot waste any time. The chances of success aren't that high, anyway. I must stop the past life from repeating itself" She remembered Darien's words to Usagi and sighed. She needed a way to stop them from being together.

A nurse entered Mina's room.

"Visiting hours are over" She told Artemis. The white haired man nodded and as soon as the nurse left, he turned into a cat and perched himself on the window sill.

"I just wish you would think about it at least" He told Mina. She turned her head to one side and ignored him.

Queen Beryl continued to watch Darien.

"In the past, he never saw me" She murmered to VesVes. "But this time will be different" VesVes walked away and found JunJun and PallasPallas sitting in JunJun's room. They discussed Beryl's obsession.

"It's unhealthy" JunJun said. PallasPallas nodded.

"Not to mention unnatural" She said. "Beryl needs a man, but to chase after one who hates her..." She shook her head.

Zaira decided to vist Mina in the hospital, just as she was released.

"I have a plan to break them" Zaira said. "Can we go somewhere to talk"

"Of course" Mina replied. "Let's go to the cafe"

Once they were at the cafe and had ordered, Zaira began.

"In the past, We failed to stop the tragedy caused by Endymion and Serenity" Zaira replied. "We cannot let this happen again"

"I agree" Mina replied, "But what can we do about it?" Zaira waved a hand and a music box appeared.

"If you play this music box for Usagi to hear, it will destroy all her thoughts about Darien. She will have no memories of him" Zaira replied. Mina took the music box cautiously and wondered if she could really do that to her friend who trusted her.

Unfortunately for Usagi, tickets were all sold out, when she went to purchase some. She shrugged, deciding that perhaps she and Darien could do something else. As she walked back towards the school, Mina's limo pulled up and Mina rolled down the window.

"Do you want to come to lunch with me?" She asked.

"Sure" Usagi agreed.

Once at the restaurant, Mina started to pull out the music box.

"I wanted to thank you" Usagi said quietly. Mina raised an eyebrow.

"I know that everyone is upset over my relationship with Darien, but your music really helps whenever I feel upset or when things aren't going well" Usagi said. Mina sighed, but she knew that she had to do this.

Darien was on getting ready to ride his motorcycle when Ceren appeared behind him. Before he could do anything, she embraced him and began to laguh as both of them were surrounded by swirling black flower petals.

While Usagi ate, Mina looked down at the music box, telling herself that she had to complete her mission.

"What's wrong?" Usagi asked, noticing the concern on Mina's face. Mina dropped the music box and the lid fell open. A haunting melody began to play. When she heard it, Usagi froze in place.

As Darien stared vacantly at nothing, Ceren took his hand and lead him away.

Usagi stood frozen, unseeing, as her memories of Darien burned away.

Zoisite suddenly appeared.

"Beryl is trying to abduct Darien" She said. Mina nodded slightly. As soon as Usagi heard the name, she turned and started to walk away slowly, as though sleepwalking. Mina and Zoisite followed after her, and Mina opened the music box again.

"I'm sorry" She whispered. "But this is for the sake of the planet"

As Ceren lead Darien on, Jadeite appeared and attacked Ceren, who became CereCere. The two of them fought, and one of CereCere's blows was deflected and injured Darien's arm.

Usagi began to sing one of Mina's songs, hauntingly.

Mina and Zoisite watched Usagi sadly.

"She really loves him, doesn't she" Mina asked. Zoisite nodded and Mina dropped the music box, allowing it to shatter.

The spell on Darien was broken.

"Usagi!" He called out.

Sailor Moon arrived.

"Moon Twilight Flash" She attacked, causing CereCere to retreat. Darien turned to embrace Usagi.

Usagi turned to face Venus and Zoisite.

"I know what you did" She said quietly, hurt laced in her voice. "I thought you were my friends" Darien was confused, but said nothing. Jason was the one to confront them though.

"What did you do?" He asked, his voice low. Mina sighed.

"I am sorry Princess. We thought it for the best" She said. Usagi just turned and walked away. Mina and Zaira knew it would be awhile before she would forgive them.

At her concert, Mina performed her song, "Romance," before an enthusiastic crowd. While singing, Mina suddenly became dizzy and collapsed on stage; the stage crew rushed in and surrounded her.


	33. Princess Sailor Moon

**An American Dream**

**Chapter Thirty-Three: Princess Sailor Moon**

_My daughter will soon remember._

_Are you sure, Majesty?_

_I can feel it. Uranus and Neptune must protect her._

_Of course, Majesty._

Jason had been angry when he learned what Mina and Zaira had attempted and had shouted at Mina after Darien and Usagi had left. He sat in the waiting room at the hospital, head in his hands as he remembered his harsh words.

Flashback

_"I can't believe you would be so selfish and self-centered!" Jason snapped. "Who gave you the right to meddle in someone else's love life!"_

_"Jason...I..." Mina began. _

_"I don't want to hear it" Jason snapped. "You're not just a soldier, Mina, you were a friend, or so I thought. Maybe you should think about what you really want to be and let me know when you figure it out" He had stormed away from her then._

Usagi walked up to Jason and handed him a cappuccino.

"Hey," She said, sitting next to him. "How is she?"

"She's not seeing anyone right now" Jason replied. "But I can't bring myself to leave"

"I understand" Usagi said quietly. Jason turned to face the Japanese girl.

"I think I really hurt her, Usa" He said. "I was just so angry that she tried to hurt you and Darien"

"When She wakes up, you need to talk to her" Usagi advised. Jason nodded and Usagi left the hospital. As she walked towards the school, she thought about Darien and the fate of the world. Was their love going to doom them all?

In the Dark Kingdom, Queen Beryl was angry that the soldiers kepty interfering with her plans.

"Darien will be mine!" She snapped. PallasPallas and JunJun hid in a corner, fearing that Beryl would soon unleash her anger on them. CereCere knelt before Queen Beryl.

"I apologize my Queen" She said. "I will not fail again" Beryl turned to look at the pink haired girl, and then turned to VesVes.

"You both must work together" She said.

"Yes, Your majesty" They said in unison.

Usagi was walking into her dorm room, talking on her cell phone.

"I'll meet you at 5" Usagi said. She hung up to see Amy smirking at her.

"Was that Darien?" Amy asked. Usagi nodded.

"He wants to go for a walk around town. We're going to look at the different shops" Usagi replied. Amy smiled.

"I'm happy for you" She said. She sighed. "Everyone seems to be dating these days" Usagi frowned as she realized that Amy was right. They hadn't spent much time together, just the girls.

"How about you, me, and Mako-chan have a girls night, tomorrow night" She suggested. Amy smiled.

"I wouldn't miss it" She replied.

After dinner, Usagi met up with Darien and they went downtown for their walk.

Raye went to visit Mina at the hospital and helped the blonde sit up.

"I'm really going to die, Raye" Mina said quietly. A single tear trickled down Raye's cheek.

"Why can't you get the operation?" She asked. Mina sighed, and ignored the question.

"If I die..." She held up a hand as Raye tried to protest. "No, listen, if I die before Beryl is defeated, or if I get too sick, you will have to take the role of leadership" Raye frowned.

"Mina..I..." She began.

"Please, Raye" Mina whispered. Raye sighed.

"You're pushing too hard" Raye said. "You could get help, treatment, but you're refusing it all. Why?"

"I don't intend to waste a moment of my life" Mina replied, "Or what little I have left"

"Getting an operation is not a waste" Raye protested.

Usagi and Darien were window shopping, when Usagi noticed a watch on a chain in a nearby store window.

"Isn't it lovely?" She asked.

"Not as lovely as you" He replied. She blushed and they continued walking. Darien led her over to a bench. "Wait here" He said. She nodded.

Usagi waited on the bench and Darien came up behind her, handing her the watch she saw in the window. Thrilled with her gift, She kissed his cheek, causing both of them to blush, because all though they had kissed in their past life, they had yet to kiss in this one.

Beryl watched the scene through her crystal ball. She recalled a time when she had seen Serenity and Endymione kissing in the garden and had turned away jealously.

"You will be mine" She hissed at the image before banishing it away.

After his date with Usagi, Darien was walking back to his dorm, when CereCere appeared before him. She grabbed his hand and they vanished in a cloud of black petals.

In the Dark Kingdom, Beryl called to both the Prince and Princess, to entrance them.

At the Secret Base, Usagi abruptly rose to her feet.

"Someone is calling me" She said, running out of the door. Makoto, Amy, and Luna followed her, and notifying Raye on her Teletia S, not knowing that she was with Mina.

CereCere and Darien faced each other in an empty field.

"Where are we?" Darien demanded. CereCere smiled and placed a finger to her lips. CereCere vanished in a storm of black flower petals. Beryl appeared before Darien and smiled at him.

"Endymione" She whispered.

"Don't call me that" Darien said, just as the Sailor Soldiers and Generals appeared. Sailor Moon moved to stand beside Darien and grabbed his hand. Beryl smirked.

"Endymione is mine, Princess" Beryl said. Sailor Moon glared at her as Beryl continued. "Together, we will take Queen Metalia's power and rule the Earth"

"What makes you think I will do that?" Darien snapped. Beryl smirked and snapped her fingers and two girls appeared in chains. It was JunJun and PallasPallas. Both of them looked frightened.

"If you do not come with me, I will kill one of these girls" She told him. Darien hesitated.

"And why should I surrender myself for them?" He finally asked. "They have both tried to kill Sailor Moon" Beryl smirked.

"Because they are Sailor Soldiers as well" She replied. Sailor Moon gasped in shock. "They have broken free of my control, and I no longer have use for them. Come with me Endymion, or their blood will be on your hands"

"You can't make him love you, by threatening him!" Sailor Moon shouted. VesVes appeared and attacked Sailor Moon. The four Soldiers jumped in front of their princess and took the blow for her, and were thrown to the ground.

Darien looked at the girls and at his Generals. Finally, he looked at JunJun and PallasPallas and he began moving towards Beryl and the two girls. JunJun's eyes widened.

"No!" She cried. "Save yourself" But Darien continued walking. Darien reached Queen Beryl and she reaches out to touch him.

"Do not touch him" A stern voice said. Beryl looked up to see A glow surround Sailor Moon. Her voice was harsh and commanding. Everyone stared at her in surprise. When the glow was gone, Sailor Moon was replaced by Princess Sailor Moon.

Queen Beryl was displeased by this development and fired a blast of energy at Princess Sailor Moon. As the explosion cleared, however, she was still standing there unscathed. Princess Sailor Moon began to walk toward Queen Beryl, and when VesVes and CereCere attacked in an attempt to stop her, she summoned the Princess Sword and easily deflected their attacks; she did the same when Queen Beryl also fired an attack at her. Beryl was growing angry and used a stronger attack, but Princess Sailor Moon absorbed it with the Sword and used that energy for a return attack of her own.

"Darien, stop her!" Beryl snapped. To demonstrate what would happen if he refused, She snapped her fingers and a sword impaled JunJun. The blue haired teenager cried out and then vanished.

Darien slowly walked up to Princess Sailor Moon, and she lowered her sword as he gets close. He pulled her into an embrace.

"Usagi, can you hear me?" He asked. "I know you can. Please return to us" Princess Sailor Moon's eyes widened and she detransformed. She looked up at him as Beryl called him back. Suddenly, A warrior that none of them had ever seen before appeared in front of Darien and Usagi. The warrior had blond hair was was wearing black boots, Midnight Blue pants a white blouse with a gold vest and a midnight blue jacket over that. The newcomer was clearly a female as she spoke.

"We meet again, Beryl" She said. Beryl scowled.

"Uranus" She spat with distaste.

"Show some respect for my cousin" Another warrior, this one looked vaguely familiar to Usagi, appeared beside the blonde haired woman. She was dressed as a Sailor Scout, her skirt was Sea green, and her bow was blue. her gloves were shorter than those of the other soldiers.

Beryl was getting angry and had no more patience to wait.

"Endymion, come to me, or she will die" She snapped her fingers and a dagger hovered in the air above PallasPallas.

"No one else will be dying today" Came another voice. Sailor Saturn appeared next to PallasPallas and her glaive released the girl from her chains. Saturn and PallasPallas vanished. Seeing that her plan had failed, Beryl fumed and vanished.

Usagi turned to face the newcomers and as she looked at the green haired scout's face, she was shocked.

"Michelle?" She asked.


End file.
